Persona Q:P3 side: Wait our leader's a WHAT now?
by Azure Wolf98
Summary: Okay I can't find ANY Persona Q fanfics so here's one for you. What happens when the leader of the combined forces of P3 and P4 is... A GIRL! Follow along as things get a little... strange...
1. The beginning

**Hello beloved readers! Thank you for choosing to read my second fan fiction! Yes I know I'm still working on my other one but after years of working on writing, drawing, and other projects I've found that I work better if I have more than one thing to work on at a time( If I get stuck on one story I can just work on the other one). And I will still not have a scheduel because I hate scheduel's! So I will post at random(makes shy sorry face as I type this), right! This is my verson of Persona Q where the main character from Persona 3 is the girl version and will follow the Persona 3 side of the story(with a...few modifications), her name shall be Sakura Hitomi(I don't like the names that the other fanfic writers use so I shall use my own name for her), this came to me like all my storys(aka I don't have a clue why I come up with these things all I can tell you is I was reading Persona Fan Fictions at the time). Now let this new story begin.**

Labyrinth 1: "The beginning"

I never thought that I would ever have an experiance like that one, then again I fight monsters called shadows in a hidden hour(the "dark hour" to be exact). Time to tell you our story, I guess! And by our story I mean the story of myself and another wild card as well as our friends.

September 20th, 2009

The entrance to Tatarus...

It was the dark hour and everyone was getting ready to go in..

"It's too bad it got canceled in the end. It would've really been something to look back on" this is Junpei Iori... My classmate, and a very cheerful companion. He's also become a close friend ever sense I transfered.

"C'mon, it's not that bad. There's always next year" Yukari Takeba... another calssmate and friend. She's a member of the archery team so I don't suggest you mess with her or you may get an arrow to the head haha! Just kidding she's really nice as long as your name isn't Junpei.

"It was too bad, but the typhoon left no other choice. It would've been awful if someone got hurt" Fuuka Yamagishi... A second-year but she's in a different class. She's our backup, her Persona's not really the battle type so she does it from the entrance to Tartarus.

"Since we can't assure the students' safety, we had to cancel. I feel bad as student council president..." Mitsuru Kirijo... A third-year, one of my Senpai, and the student council president.

"No one's blaming you, Mitsuru. It just shows that even we can't fight Mother Nature" Akihiko Sanada... Another of my Senpai and captain of the boxing team. He's popular with the girls(not me though, he's my Senpai and friend), but...

"Huh...? Where's that girl? I don't see her around..." Shinjiro Aragaki my last Senpai, he's currently taken leave though. Akihiko-Senpai's childhood friend.

"If you mean our leader, then she is over there. She mentioned going to acquire a new Persona" Aigis... A humanoid robot given the power to use a Persona. She transferred onto my class.

"At that Persona-summoning place only she can see, right?" Ken Amada... A fifth-grader with the power to summon a Persona. He lost his mom in an accident a few years ago.

"Man, that lucky skunk.Getting to change her Persona is cheating" Junpei can be kind of stupid sometimes(which is why Yukari calls him Stupei all the time), but he means well.

"I wonder what his new Persona will be like this time..." Ken can be cute when he's excited, though he'll be upset if I say so.

"Arf!" And our last member Koromaru... A shiba Inu who also has the power to summon Persona. His owner was killed in an accident. I just call him Koro-Chan.

"Koromaru says, "I want it to have big bazongas!"" Junpei the Idiot strikes again. **Author beats Junpei with one of those large paper slapsticks(a large version of a paper fan)sending him flying, "Excuse my violence and interrupting but he deserved it" bows in apology.**

"Like he'd say that. Are you stupid or something?" Yukari replied with a shake of her head.

"Yikes, she sounds even more pissed than usual..." Junpei looked at the ground one hand holding the rim of his baseball hat.

"It would seem Koromaru-San is worried about our leader. She was confined to her bed for two days, after all" Aigis translated, right...stupid typhoon giving me a stupid fever...

"Oh, I see. But she's probably fine. It seemed like her fever was going down" Junpei said reassuringly, "not that we can go anywhere in this typhoon anyway, so she coulda just stayed in bed 'til it passed."

"She said something was bothering her, so we came to Tartarus...but there's nothing really here either..." Yukari was right but I just wasn't able to get over the feeling that something was about to happen...

A bell starts to tole from some where

"Wh-what's that!?" Yukari exclaimed worriedly.

"Is that...a bell...?" Mitsuru-Senpai questioned.

"...It stopped" Akihiko-Senpai said after the bell stopped ringing.

"What was that...? Whatever it was, stay alert, just in case!" Mitsuru-Senpai warned.

"I'll have a look around with my Persona...Aah!" Fuuka yelled out as a spider... Yes a spider, ran past her foot.

"What's wrong, Fuuka!?" Akihiko-Senpai asked her.

"There was a spider by my feet..." Fuuka explained, "Huh...? Where'd it go?"

"A spider...?" Akihiko-Senpai questioned confused.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I guess it was my imagination. I'll use my Persona to check--" but as she was about to finish it went dark, "Huh?"

Meanwhile, in the Velvet Room...

Igor, master of the room, is nowhere to be seen. Elizabeth is sitting there, alone... Strange since I've never seen him _not_ here.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room... This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter... How unexpected for you to visit while my master is away..." This is Elizabeth one of the residents of the Velvet Room where I fuse my Persona.

"Where's Igor at? Is he not here?" My sort voice asked as I looked for the familiar hook nosed man I didn't see Theo either but he probably wasn't far... I dought Igor would leave Elizabeth by herself... She can be eccentric some... No, most of the time...

"Unfortunately, he is absent at the moment. If it's fusion you require, the I have some knowledge of the process. Feel free to ask me to perform them" I had a bad feeling about this... "By the by, only Legion can be summoned today. That will be all right with you, won't it? A "Legion" means an army... Each face has a different expression. They all bear such rich anguish that I never tire of watching them. I highly recommend one to you. Well then, let's proceed with the fusion ritual without delay..." I knew this would happen thankfully Theodore(Aka Theo) walked in at just the right time to stop her ranting.

"Elizabeth... You mustn't lie. You are capable of fusing other Persona as well" Theo walked out one of the many strange doors in the room, thank what ever gods are out there for this perfect timing.

"Ah, Theo... How do you do?" Elizabeth asked as she noticed her younger brother.

"Hey there Theo!" I greeted him with relief, he stopped her ridiculous ranting...why did I have to deal with the silly residents of this _way_ too blue room, I don't mind blue and all but this place was still ridiculous.

"Hello, and welcome! I apologize for not being here sooner!" He said with a short bow, "Since our master has stepped away for the moment, I'm remaining here alongside Elizabeth as a precaution" he explained why they were both here.

"A precaution,huh?" I couldn't blame Igor for not wanting Elizabeth by herself but why not just leave Theo instead?

"When the Velvet Room is without its master, the room's existence itself becomes a bit unstable. Moreover, there is a storm raging in the outside world right now..." He explained further.

"Oh! The typhoon, right?" Makes sense... Well as much sense as the Velvet Room ever did anyways.

"Storms shake things up. Not only the body, but the heart, too. One's resolve, one's internal strife, one's hidden thoughts... Everyone closes their eyes during a storm, for that is when the world within begins to encroach... One will have no choice but to face what has gone hidden while their eyes were averted... **(Author here... Kind of reminds me of the shadows of the TV world doesn't it? Read on!)** There are storms that can shake up fate, and even time itself" she really went on about this didn't she.

"In any case, if you would allow me to-- An alarm...!? Wh-What on earth...?" First an alarm, then the room goes dark what next...? My teammates appear in the Velvet Room?! "Hm...?" Theo and Elizabeth had suprized looks on their faces as the lights turned back on... I need to not think such stupid things again... Why? Because guess who was suddenly behind me as I tuned to look at what the blue clad siblings were looking at.

"Huh!?" Fuuka started first.

"Who're they? What's going on here? It's so blue! Is this an elevator!?" Leave it to Yukari to ask a million questions at once...

"Wh-what is this place...?" Misuru-Senpai looked utterly shocked...a first!

"What could this mean...?" Yes Theo what could it mean? Does that really matter right no how did this happen is a better question.

"Uninvited guest in a private chamber... That can only mean that the culprit is among us!" Elizabeth what the hell are you spouting?!

"Eh!? C-Culprit!?" And Junpei's the one who takes the bait...

"She's joking Junpei" I told him with an unamused face .

"That aside, this is a facet of fate as well...and perhaps a beginning. I am Elizabeth, and this is my younger brother Theodore. We are residents of this Velvet Room" little did she know how right she would be about the new beginning but that's for later.

""Velvet Room"... Oh, you mean where our leader goes for Personas?" Yukari asked.

"Yes. We provide aid to our guests by fusing Personas here" Elizabeth confirmed.

"So... So it was true...!" _Thanks for the vote of confidence Fuuka it's really warming my heart to know that you didn't believe me..._

"So why did you call us here?" ... They didn't Akihiko-senpai...

"As to that... Even we don't know" Theo answered before I could speak my mind oh well...

"Bluntly speaking, that was our question. Those who enter here enter a contract of some kind, or..." Before Elizabeth could continue the elevator... stopped... I didn't like this one bit...

"It... It stopped...?" Thank you captain obvious, "Hey, it reminds me of a roller coaster... The way it keeps climbing until it stops all of a sudden..." STUPID JUNPEI!!!

"Sh-Shut up! If that were true it would drop..." And now Yukari...

The elevator drops...

Fuuka screams and falls to the floor.

"We are currently descending in an uncontrolled freefall" yes Aigis we see that...

"... We're indeed falling" Elizabeth noted.

"Okay we're falling can we focus on stopping the falling maybe!" I thought to myself... Staying calm was my job but even _I_ couldn't take this.

"Are we going to crash..!?" Damn Ken was right.

"Into what!?" Yukari asked panicked.

"Um, uh... I don't know, the bottom!?" Damn what was next.

Finally... It stopped...

 **Authors note:**

 **Okay first off I know that most of this is me changing a few words around from referring to a guy to a girl but I promise the next chapter will have less of that and more of my own personal touch. Secondly I know that my character of the female protagonist is a little different from the norm and sorry if you don't like it but I can't stand the girly happy go lucky version okay I just don't so I'm not changing how I have her acting if you don't like my version then don't read. Lastly it is sooooooooo annoying having to tell you who's talking so from now on I'm going to make people talk like this...**

 **Yukari:"Yukari Takeba"**

 **And so on and so forth easy enough for you... If not... Then no need to continue to read feel free to just keep going on without reading my story I don't mind... Well then now that we have _that_ sorted see you next chapter!**


	2. Where are we?

**Welcome back Persona Fans! Here's the next instalment of Persona Q Persona 3 side "Wait our leader's a WHAT now?!" I have one thing to say before we start, I was reading another Persona fanfic and someone made a point that I partily agree with about the female protagonist it was about how she didn't show up in the Persona games enough and again I sort of agree but what I really want is for them to make a game solely about a female main character. I've played four of the Persona games(Persona 3, 4, 5, and Q) and all of them(excluding Persona 3 portable, which is a remake) have centered soley around male characters. I for one as a girl would like to have a game where I can play as a girl without it being a remake. Now with my ranting out of the way here's the story.**

Labyrinth 1: "Where are we?"

The elevator stopped... Then, the gates opened reveiling...a high school? All around us a culture festival was in full swing, students calling out from their respective booths advertising their products, or talking about where they want to do next. The thing was...this school I don't think I've seen it before and yet it felt familiar at the same time.

Elizabeth:"Is this... A culture festival... The charged ceremony of excitement which students hold once each year...! Charming amateur delicacies, attractions bursting with that handmade warmth...! And for the finale, I've heard that students dance like madmen around an internal flame...!"

Theodore:"Ah, it's that sort of ceremony!? Then we are being treated to something wonderful right now..."

I wanted to face palm at this I really need to remember to talk with Igor about their education on things like this, they start out okayish then their concepts go off the deep end.

Yukari:"Uhh, should I bother explaining to them...?"

Sakura:"Don't bother they'll never understand it"

I sighed as I recounted in my head the times they requested to go outside and I felt ready to smack them.

Junpei:"I'm more suprised that they're so gung-ho to sign up for this obviously weird Culture Festival..."

I stared at Junpei in shock...he said something intelligent...but he took no note of my expression.

Mitsuru:"Just to be absolutely certain, you did not bring us here...correct?"

Elizabeth:"Yes of course. We have no idea what this place is, nor did we intend to see you all, since you are not our guests."

So they were as confused as us...

Theodore:"Elizabeth... Take a look at that shop's sign. "Cotton candy"... It's candy made of cotton! What manufacturing trickery was employed to accomplish this!?"

Junpei:"Enough with these jokes already!"

Sakura:"...I wish they were jokes..."

I shook my head.

Elizabeth:"In any case... It was not by our will, but by the Velvet Room's that you were all invited here... The Velvet Room is inseparable from its guests' fate. Nothing meaningless happens there."

Sakura:"Of course..."

I said almost silently with a little sarcasm.

Mitsuru:"...Are you saying that our arrival here was inevitable?"

Elizabeth:"One could even say that it was destiny..."

Destiny has a way of coming back to bite me in the ass...

Ken:"Destiny, huh... What could we needed to be here for?"

Aigis:"I suggest that we go scouting."

Koromaru:"Woof!"

Mitsuru:"Y-Yes... All right, let's all split up and search the area."

Sakura:"Right!"

I turned twards the Velvet Room and saw a blue fortune telling booth this was the Velvet Room? ...Not really important I guess, I walked into it pulling the curtain away as I walked forward. Elizabeth followed me in.

Inside the Velvet Room...

The room we now stood in was different from the elevator I was used to. Gears seemed to be suspended only by free floating pipes, there were two door near a set of broken and twisted stairs with four heavy locks on them, finally a table not unlike the one Igor used sat in another corner with a loveseat couch behind it.

Sakura:"What are those doing here... And what's with the locks?"

Each lock was different, the first was shaped like a rose, the second a heart, the third a rusted padlock, the final reminded me of a medallion.

Elizabeth:"Confident in my strength as I am even I wouldn't be able to break them"

Sakura:"I see... Lets go find the other for now"

We returned to the hallway to find the others have returned from scouting...

Junpei:"There's something weird about this place. No one I talk to listened to me, or answers any of my questions."

Yukari:"I ask 'em, "Where is this?" and they say "Yasogami High"... But when I ask, "And where is that?" all they say is, "This Culture Festival is so much fun!"

Sakura:"Yasogami High...?"

I looked down in thought as the name sounded familiar but I just couldn't place it. **(Author here! P3P fans will know why she thinks this!)**

Koromaru:"Woof!"

Aigis:"I encountered no students who acknowledged Koromaru-San's presence."

Sakura:"...I don't think they're human."

The others looked at me strangely but, when you spend as much time with your life in danger every night as I do...you start to notice when your around people and when your around something else...

Mitsuru:"Hitomi do you know something?"

I shook my head at her question

Sakura:"It's a feeling I have... But, this place does feel familiar some how..."

The name, the feel, something felt like I'd been here before but I couldn't remember when or why...

Mitsuru:"Has anyone checked outside the school?"

Shinjiro:"I did... Looks like we can't get out. I tried to go through but I ended right back inside. I also tried climbing the fence... That didn't work either."

Sakura:"The Velvet Room's not an elevator anymore so we can't go back the way we came. The only thing we found were two doors but the locks were heavy and strong we'd never be able to break them..."

The others all looked worried, I couldn't because I had to be the calm one no matter what...

Yukari:"What about our cell phones?"

Sakura:"They don't get service"

I checked earlier while the others were talking, there wasn't a single bar... We were trapped for now.

Elizabeth:"The Velvet Room is the way with which you came here. Nothing meaningless happens there. There is something you must do here."

Sakura:"And you won't help us find what it is right? But you'll provide us with "assistance"."

Elizabeth nodded at my words, figures...

Sakura:"Sigh, lets go then..."

Junpei:"Um...go where?"

Sakura:"Fuuka!"

Fuuka:"Yes?"

Sakura:"Can you sense anything like the shadows?"

Fuuka:"Um...YES! B-But why?"

Elizabeth:"This place is somewhat like Tartarus."

Sakura:"I figured... Fuuka can you lead us to them?"

Fuuka:"Y-Yes! Follow me!"

She led us down the halls of the school...

 **Author's note:** **And there's Chapter 2! This is hard to vere from at the moment because a _lot_ of important information is in this first part of the game but I'll change it more once all the important stuffs out of the way. And you've already guessed that I'm doing a romance between Sakura and Souji(I dicided to go with this name cause I like it so I'll leave it) but I want to do some other pairings with the other characters. Problem is I don't know who to pair so... I dicided to ask for opinions! If you have a favorite pairing or a pairing you want to see( minus Rei and Zen I like them as they are plus it'd mess with the story and I don't want that) feel free to comment or PM me and I'll take them all into concideration. Thanks for reading and if you suggest a pairing thanks in advance for that, too! See you next time! Happy holidays!**


	3. You in Wonderland

**Time for the third installment of Persona Q:P3 side:"Wait our leader's a WHAT now?" before I start I want to once again say that I'm taking requests for pairings into consideration(P3xP4 pairings are prefered but I'm open to pretty much any suggestion) as long as they don't Include Sakura(Female Protagonist), Souji(P4 Protagonist), Rei, or Zen. From now on I think I'll make a list of pairings after the story so you know which ones I'm going to use until then here's the next chapter...**

Labyrinth 1:"You in Wonderland"

In the hallway in front of class 3-2...

Fuuka lead us to a classroom not far away...

Sakura:"Class 3-2... You in wonderland?"

Fuuka:"This is it! The flier says, "Now you can walk in Alice's shoes!" It must be an interactive display."

Junpei:"That's okay. I never wanted to walk in Alice's shoes."

Sakura:"I don't think we have much of a choice here..."

Mitsuru:"All right... We should try to avoid needless combat, but this may be our only clue to a way out. Proceed with caution, Hitomi."

Sakura:"Right... Fuuka back us up from here, okay? Hm?..."

I sensed someone behind us, I turned around to look and saw two people(a boy and girl) behind me the others were suprized only when the boy spoke...

Zen:"Wait. It's dangerous in there."

Rei:"Don't go inside... There are monsters in there..."

Sakura:"And you are...?"

Zen:"I am Zen and she is Rei. That's what we call each other.And who are you? Where did you come from?"

Junpei:"They're actually talking to us!"

Sakura:"We...We're from Gekkoukan High in Iwadodai. Um... Could you tell us where this place is?"

Zen looked confused at my question...

Zen:"Hm? It is what it is."

Junpei:"What was it we heard? Something about 'Yasogami High'...?"

Rei:"Yasogami...High... ...Yes."

Yukari:"Oh, so that is what this place is called. You're students here, right? You're wearing the same uniforms."

Sakura:"..."

This was driving me crazy... The name of this school was too familiar...but _why_ was it familiar...

Rei:"Mmhm, we're...students at this school."

Sakura:"Okay... Hm... Then do you know where the exit is? We need to leave so..."

Rei:"Leave...?"

Rei's curiosity to my question made me a little confused... Were they even humans... I couldn't tell, I seemed to get a mixed feeling about them the kind I got from Pharos... **(A P3 reference for those who don't know just in case you're confused on who he is I'll put a little description in my author's note this time around)**

Sakura:"Well yeah... We need to go back..."

Rei:"You can...go back from here?"

Mitsuru:"It is very important that we return."

Rei:"...I want to return too."

Zen:"Rei?"

Rei:"I want to return too!"

Zen:"Go back where, though...?"

Rei:"Hmm... Where...?"

Sakura:"You don't remember where you need to go back to?"

Zen:"We were here when we gained consciousness. We don't remember anything before that."

Fuuka:"Huh...?"

So they had no memories of anything before this place... They really do remind me of Pharos...

Rei:"Our memories were taken."

Mitsuru:"Taken...?"

Shinjiro:"You mean...someone stole your memories? Who?"

Rei:"I don't know."

Shinjiro:"Even though you remember someone taking them?"

Rei nodded

Sakura:"Do you remember how you got here? Probably not..."

Rei:"We don't remember that either."

Junpei:"Maybe you guys feel here like us, and go stuck? Nah..."

Mitsuru:"We can't rule it out..."

Fuuka:"Could the "someone" who stole Zen-Kun and Rei-Chan's memories be here? Oh... Maybe it's the same one who trapped them here..."

I had a feeling they might have been the one who brought and trapped us here too...

Mitsuru:"Again, we can't rule it out."

Sakura:"I have a feeling that that might be the case..."

Fuuka:"You do?"

Sakura:"It's just a feeling mind you but... It's one I can't seem to shake off..."

This place just gave me that sort of feeling...like we were being watched from somewhere...

Rei:"Zen, let's leave together,okay? I want to go back too."

Zen:"All right. If that is what you wish. Ever since I heard that bell, I felt it was important for us to enter this labyrinth..."

Mitsuru:"bell...?'

Zen:"I have a favor to request. If you are going to enter this labyrinth, I ask that you take us with you. We won't be any trouble. I will protect Rei, and I can fight the monsters in this labyrinth."

Mitsuru:"Do you mean to say... You're a Persona-user?"

Zen:"Persona? I don't know what that is."

Mitsuru:"...What should we do?"

Mitsuru looked at me for my opinion, and being leader I needed to give it to her it made me want to sigh sometimes...

Sakura:"If they can fight or even heal... I think we should let them come with us... It'd be better than them going in alone..."

I had a feeling that they'd try to go even if we didn't let them come with us...

Zen:"Thank you. Well then, let us do this."

Rei:"Well then, let's do this. It's nice to meet you all!*giggle* Now that that's out of the way, I'm feeling hungry!*munch munch* Donuts taste best around the hole, after all!"

I have no idea where the donut came from but Rei-Chan seemed happy so I didn't question it... Some other people on the other hand did...

Yukari:"Huh!? Where'd that come from!?"

Rei:"You mean where do donuts come from?"

Sakura:"She wasn't asking that... She wanted to know where you got the donut was all... But, I don't think it matter"

I stopped her before she said something I knew we'd all regret...

Yukari:"Um... By the way, Zen-Kun? It was Zen-Kun, right? What was it you were saying about a "labyrinth"? Are there...you know...?"

Zen:"Inside is a complex structure with many monsters. They are probably the things you called "Shadows.""

Yukari:"Wh-What did you do about them? You can't get out, you have no memories, and on top of all that, there's Shadows here..."

Sakura:"...Maybe...the Shadows don't come out of the labyrinth?"

Zen:"Correct"

Fuuka:"I don't think we have any choice but to look around inside..."

Rei:"...We're going in?"

Zen:"Rei, you want to leave this place, right? Don't worry, I'll protect you."

Rei:"Mm..."

Mitsuru:"First, we need to put together a team. You should decide who'll be participating in battle, Hitomi."

Akihiko:"I'm going. Shinji, you better come too."

Shinjiro:"So it's up to you now?"

Mitsuru:"Actually...he's right. Us third-years should go. We can't put our underclassmen in unknown danger."

Yukari:"Oh, that reminds me... What year are you guys in? I've been talking to you two assuming you're younger than us..."

Zen:"What year...? I don't know."

Mitsuru:"Let's assume for the moment that they are first-years. Forgive me for going back on my comment about underclassmen, but I ask that you and Rei come with us. You said that you can fight against monsters, and I'd like to see that for myself."

Zen:"All right."

Fuuka:"I'll back you up from here. Please be careful!"

I pulled the door open and we entered the labyrinth...

 **Author's note:**

 **First off here's the discription I promised of** **Pharos:Pharos appears to be a young boy with short faded black hair, blue eyes and a pale complexion. He has a mole under his left eye, and is wearing black-and-white striped pajamas and sandals. Pharos' personality is lonesome, curious, and he has amnesia from the beginning when he doesn't address his name until the June Event. In the Female Protagonist's route he seems to have a little affection and attachment to her if you chose the right choice.(I did take this of of a Persona 3 fansite but took only the parts that wouldn't spoil the game for anyone who's never played it before, I hope you have played it but if you didn't then I recommend that you do it's fun!) And I won't say anymore on that subject... next on the** **agenda... we're finally going into the labyrinth! Yay!... But I will warn you I suck at battle scenes so don't get mad at me if they're bad, okay? I warned you here so don't tell me off later if you do I will promptly ignore you got it? Anyways see you next time!**


	4. Much needed supplies

**Hello readers! This is the fourth chapter of my story Persona Q:P3 side:Wait our leaders a WHAT now? I know it's kind of going slow at the moment but that's not really something I can help I can't just cut a whole chunk out of the story or it'd be confusing for me and you so please be patient and wait the fun is just beggining and once this Labyrinth is through we get to start the part with the Investigation Team in here as well and I will do my very best to write a worthy romance for Sakura and Souji. Make sure to check out my Author's note this time round as I want your opinion on it. Now without anymore delay here's "Much needed supplies"...**

Labyrinth 1:"Much needed supplies"

I pulled the door open and we entered the labyrinth... All around us was a warped world, the floor was a blue chessboard pattern, the ceiling looked almost like a red mirror of the floor, there were large playing cards and books on either side of us along with cardboard mushrooms and flowers.

Mitsuru:"Wh-What is this place...?"

Fuuka:"Careful! I do sense Shadows in there!"

Sakura:"A children's book world? I can't help but wonder what we'll find around here..."

Akihiko:"The world of a children's book, huh...? It seems like the perfect place to run into something."

No doubt...this place made me uneasy...

Rei:"..."

Zen:"Rei, there's no need to be scared."

Rei:"Mm..."

Rei looked terrified, I didn't know what to do to make her feel better but that didn't change the feeling of wanting to... Not knowing what else to do I walked forward until we came to a door that looked like it was made of large piano keys I touched it and the door pulled itself open. Once we were through...

Shinjiro:"...That reminds me, Sakura. I forgot to give you this."

Mitsuru:"What is it?"

Shinjiro:"Some medicine. Those blue folks gave it to me. Said, "Don't hesitate to use them should you become injured.""

Mitsuru:"Oh? That was kind of them. If any of us should be wounded, leader, be sure to use them without hesitation."

Shinjiro-Senpai handed me the 5 medicines and I put them away in my "inventory" aka the bag I kept at my side when exploring Tartarus(usually Tartarus anyway), while I was at it I did a quick inventory check of our supplies:

7 medicines including the 5 I just got

1 Goho-M leftover from exploring Tartarus

243,090¥(Yen) **(Why the number of items and cash? Read the Authors note for info it'd take to long to explain here)**

Not what I would hope for in this situation I seriously wished I had stocked up before the trip to Tartarus but with the storm I didn't have the chance, I'll just have to hope I can find a way to get more supplies before anyone get's seriously hurt even if there are spells for healing I didn't want to wear my team members out if I didn't have to. For now I need to focus on investigating this labyrinth...

Sakura:"Lets get going..."

The others nodded and followed me further in the labyrinth but as we did we were attacked by Shadows...

Shinjiro:"Looks like Shadows have already showed up..."

Zen:"Don't worry about us. We know how to fight."

Sakura:"Right focus on finding its weak point I've never seen these type's of Shadows before so be ready..."

These Shadows looked nothing like the Shadows we were used to so we just had to trust that we could find their weak points... I studied the Shadows and noticed how they seemed to want to avoid Akihiko-Senpai, Shinjiro-Senpai, and myself, but looked ready to attack Zen-Kun, Rei-Chan, and Mitsuru, we were strong sure but I thought there might be more to it. I was a Fire Persona user(at the moment all I have is Orpheus) and Akihiko-Senpai used Electricity, but Shinjiro-Senpai used Bash type attacks both him and his Persona so the only expiration was they hated Bash and Fire, possibly Electric as well so I decided to give them a shot leaving Mitsuru-Senpai free in case some one needed help if I was wrong...

Sakura:"Akihiko, Shinjiro normal attack, Zen use an Electric skill **(I'm pretending he has one attack at this point for all elements except Light and Darkness cause he doesn't have that kind of ability at all)** if you have it, Mitsuru hang back for now." **(I don't think formalities would be used by a leader in battle so when Sakura's in "Leader mode" I'll leave the honorifics off peoples names)**

Everyone nodded in agreement, no one questioned my orders as I took on the first of the three shadows with Agi, Akihiko-Senpai and Shinjiro-Senpai attacked the second and Zen used Thunder Clap, Mitsuru-Senpai guarded herself and hung back waiting for further orders all of the Shadows were down which ment an all out attack was underway.

Sakura:"All Out Attack!"

Everyone rushed the knocked out monsters and we killed them all in one fell swoop.

Sakura:"Time to move on..."

We continued on a little more and found another door then another where we stopped as Fuuka communicated to us with Lucia...

Fuuka:"I searched ahead, and I think there's still a long way to go..."

Shinjiro:"That much,huh? Shouldn't we go back for now?"

Akihiko:"Yeah, we should keep our strength up as much as we can before we move on."

Wow! Never thought Akihiko-Senpai would be the one to talk about taking a break he usually acts like training and fighting are all that matters...that and Protein why he likes that stuff I don't know...

Mitsuru:"But... No, you're right. Let's head back for the time being."

Sakura:"Right!"

And we headed back twards the exit where we ran into some more Shadows but they were weak compared to the strong Shadows we've faced before in Tartarus so we made quick work of killing them with Zen-Kun and Rei-Chan's help, they really were good fighters(or healer in Rei-Chan's case). The Shadows left behind a piece of themselves which we chose to call a Shadow Piece, we the left the labyrinth...

Outside the labyrinth...

Fuuka:"Welcome back, everyone. I searched ahead and picked up a unique reason further into the labyrinth. I think it might be a giant Shadow..."

Great just what we needed a giant Shadow...

Fuuka:"It's...probably a strong one, too."

Akihiko:"That's what I'm talking about."

Sakura:"Figures... If it is then we'll need to be prepared we don't have much in the way of supplies after all..."

Zen:"Prepared? Supplies? What do you mean?"

Sakura:"Well... We need Weapons, Medicine, anything that would prove useful inside the labyrinth or in battle. A place to recover would also be useful as well..."

Without these things I doubt we'd get far...

Aigis:"I predict heavy odds should we not update our equipment..."

Sakura:"And we can't use just any Weapons either... We each have different Weapons that we're used to and are comfortable using it'll be hard to battle if we don't use the ones we're used to..."

It was a serious problem with each person using different Weapons we needed someone to make and supply said Weapons...

Rei:"Um, I think there might be some. There's this place I know."

Sakura:"Really? Could you show us the way?"

Rei:"It has tons of stuff. Let's all go together! And we can swing by the donut shop on our way!"

Rei led us to the art room where strawberries printed on the floor, a forge along the back wall, and tables stacked messily in the corner... **(I am skipping Rei's weird Strawberry comment cause I agree with Junpei for once, that is just to nasty bleck!)**

The Handcrafted Workshop...

Sakura:"Hm... "Handcrafted Workshop"..."

Fuuka:"Look, there are swords here! You could use these to... Huh? These are toy swords..."

Rei:"Are they no good...?"

Theo to the rescue...

Theo:"Oh, hmm... I-It's all right. We siblings will lend you our assistance."

Elizabeth:"Yes Theo will be happy to do so."

Nice Elizabeth put it all on your brother without asking how _he_ feels... Oh well not like I could change how she feels about it...

The:"Elizabeth... Very well, then. Well then, everyone. Please allow me to create "equipment" and "expendables" for you here."

Sakura:"I'm guessing this is what your going to use to do that..."

I held out the Shadow piece we acquired earlier...

Theo:"Exactly! Allow me to demonstrate..."

Theo took the Shadow piece from me and went to crafting a little later he handed me a Goho-M and a basic Naginata **(if anyone has any good Weapon names for Sakura feel free to let me know and I'll try to use them, you can include attack power and abilities too if you want same for Armor)**

Theo:"As you have just witnessed, I will create equipment and expendables for you."

Elizabeth:"We will need payment for them."

Sakura:"Right, the give-and-take system as usual?"

Elizabeth:"Yes it is a necessity..."

Sakura:"'K as long as the price is reasonable I'll leave it alone"

Elizabeth:"Of course... There is one more thing. Carrying all your things around would be bothersome, so why not leave what you don't need here?"

Sakura:"Hm... It would be combersum to carry all the excess item that we don't always need especially if we have to many of one type of item... Okay that sounds helpful thanks!"

Theo:"Of course!"

Right now we had weapons, armor, and expendables now all we needed for now was a place to act as a resting place... As I was thinking about this Elizabeth had conned Theo into wearing a pink and red apron printed with... Pokadots, a strawberry in the bottom corner, and a large red and pink heart at the top with white lacy stuff as well...poor Theodore... Oh well can't help if he's so gulable...

Elizabeth:"Moving along now, you asked for a place to recuperate, yes? That can be arranged. I have something in mind. If you'll all follow me..."

We followed her twards another part of the school quietly...

The Nurse's Office...

Shinjiro:"...It's an ordinary nurse's office."

Sakura:"Which I would be thankful for..."

The others looked at me worriedly and I just shook my head as I thought of the things Elizabeth would do to this room later...

Elizabeth:"I will set things up so that your stamina can be healed here. Whenever you return from the labyrinth, please remember to come here."

Sakura:"Thanks that'll be a big help."

Elizabeth:"It is our duty to aid our guest... Though we may be busy or the work tiresome, we will carry it out. As with Theo I will ask for payment for my services."

Sakura:"Right!"

I figured she would but it's not any different than using the clock in Tartarus so I won't complain... Now time for more exploration and keeping my whole team in good shape for fighting Shadows... **(I will forgo the single 5 person team for there being everyone in small groups in a larger cluster so that their split up but still close by for the parts where they all communicate plus then I can shift the team members easier unlike in the game where you have to be outside the labyrinth to change team members since this is my story I'll do it my way and no one can complain, I'll leave you be now)**

Sakura:" Right... The main team will be me, Koro-Chan, Mitsuru-Senpai,Zen-Kun and Rei-Chan, and Ken-kun everyone else is on backup until I think someone needs to switch to get some rest Yukari I'd like you to stay on backup for the most part so that you can heal the others when their seriously injured unless I say differently..."

I quickly told everyone the team assignments that made two teams of five the 4 on my team would go forward first and the others would hang back until someone needed rest Yukari would heal those who were seriously injured with Aigis to help moniter everyone's health like she always does the others were my primary fighters and we had Fuuka for backup so we shouldn't have any problems for now. I still had an uneasy feeling though and would do any thing I thought I could to keep everyone else safe... First things first more supplies, I bought 3 more Medicines so I had 10 and a Soul Drop for each person in case we needed them. I checked everyone's Weapons and Armor and saw that almost everyone was fine with the Weapons they had now:

Koromaru:Machete:A hefty chopping knife, useful for clearing foliage and hacking at foes. Attack:54

Mitsuru:Panzerstecher:A thrusting sword that transmits one's power well. Attack:45

Zen and Rei:Splash Shot:Shoots fragments to hit foes surrounding target. Attack:66

Ken:Framea:A long spear with a willow-leaf head designed to inflict terrible wounds. Attack:54

Yukari:Shigetou-yumi:Bow bound tightly with rattan. Attack:50

Aigis:Orgone:Rifle:Rifle designed to fire Orgone rounds. Attack:52

The ones who needed new equipment were Junpei, Akihiko-Senpai, and Shinjiro-Senpai so I bought them their respective Weapons:

Junpei:Bastard Sword:An easy-to-use, average weight two-handed sword. Attack:56

Akihiko:Bladefist:Knuckles made from famous sword. Attack:48

Shinjiro:Nirili:A club with numerous metal spikes driven into its tip. Attack:59

I sold the other Weapons since they were no longer needed and with that I felt ready to continue exploring the labyrinth...

Inventory:

10 Medicine's

10 Soul Drop's

2 Goho-M's

203,570¥(Yen)

Author's note:

 **Here are the promised answers along with the other questions I'm sure are on your mind and here to help me is... Akihiko-Senpai!!!!!!**!!

Akihiko:"Um... Why do you always call me Senpai when you'll be 20 in July? Your older than me..."

 **Does it matter?**

Akihiko:"Kind of...it makes me feel weird when I should be calling _you_ Senpai"

 **Well fine your tecnicaly older than me since if I was born in the Persona world I'd be Ken-Kun's age but if it makes you feel better I'll call you Aki instead happy?**

Akihiko:"Works for me...now first question is about the amount of money and items we have why so much and all that?"

 **Right** **about the items, Yen, and Equipment, their like that because I'm using a the old data from my completed game save plus I think it's silly that you end up with next to nothing when these people have been exploring Tartarus for how long and they don't have any items, Yen, or good Equipment? I want to make this a little more realistic so I'm going to continue using these numbers(although me Weapons are far stronger than what I'm writing them as for now, except the three I bought weapons for in the story their the only one's I'll buy weapons for in a long while instead Sakura will "find" the other Weapons in treasure boxes and such).**

Akihiko:"Right make's sense now what about how easily we fought off those Shadows?"

 **The same thing with the items and money could be said of their ease at beating the Shadows as well, it was more realistice to make them a little stronger than the normal Shadows but they are no means overpowered if they run into an F.O.E. their toast so they'll be avoiding them for a long while yet.**

Akihiko:"Yeah we are pretty strong from going up Tartarus all the time so it'd make sense that we'd be strong against these Shadows too"

 **Exactly Aki! I just wanted to make it a little more realistic for everyone, well as realistic as Shadows and Persona can be anyway...**

Akihiko:"That's all I can think of for now anything else you need?"

 **Aw! It's nice of you to ask Aki(it help that I have a soft spot for you, Shinjiro-Senpai, Ken-Kun, and Koro-Chan when Persona 3 is conserned) but that's it this time...actually tell Shinjiro-Senpai it's his turn next time in the Author's note's for me would you?**

Akihiko:"Got it! See you later!"

 **Bye Aki! Okay,** **if there's any other questions feel free to comment or PM me and I'll try to answer the best I can. And let me know if you like my new Author's note segment I tought it'd be cute and funny so I wanted to try it. Well, till next time!**

 **Shika Kizuka(And Akihiko)**


	5. Bonus Chapter(s): Chapter 1

**Since the next chapter will be filled with less of the side storys/event I thought I'd make them into bonus chapters instead so here's the first one...**

The two idiot childhood friends of SEES and the scary female leader

Junpei:"*sigh* We've been walking for hours. Can we take a quick break?"

Akihiko:"What, your worn out already? Looks like you're out of shape."

Junpei:"Whaaaat? C'mon, it's not just me! Back me up here, Two-Chan!"

Rei:"Oh, yes! I'm starving!"

Aigis:"I suggest we take a short break over here, in this appetite-stimulating area."

Yukari:"It does look delicious...but I don't think you can eat these."

Aigis:"This gritty feeling, the strong smell of ink... I hypothesize that this is mad e 100% from pulp!"

Rei:"Ah, pulp, huh? Mm-hm, this pulp is sweet, with a mysterious texture to it... Bleah."

Junpei:"It's paper! PAPER!"

Mitsuru:"Hm... However realistic it looks, this is the world of a children's story. Everything here is inorganic."

Yukari:"I say it's good that it's inedible. If these were real sweets,I'd be breaking the scales in np time."

Rei:"You don't like sweets, Yuka-Chan?"

Yukari:"Y-Yuka-Chan? That's...kind of cute... But, no, I love sweets. I'm a girl after all! I'm just suprized you don't get fat from eating so much.

Rei:"Get fat... Zen, have I gotten fat!?"

Zen:"You haven't changed."

Rei:"Aww..."

Yukari:"Is she...disappointed!? Hrgh... I envy this girl..." **(You'd envy me too then I have a high matabalizm...I so can't spell that oh well)**

Ken:"Is there anything you don't like eating, Rei-San? Like, bell peppers, or black coffee..."

Rei:"Hmm... I don't like pulp."

Ken:"That's not food..."

Rei:"As long a it has a flavor, I love every kind of food!"

Shinjiro:"That's way too broad."

Akihiko:"You've sure got guts. Alright, I'll give you something great."

Rei:"Wow, is this cake!?"

Akihiko:"Even better... It's a protein bar! Try it. C'mon, hurry up!"

Rei:"Yes! Right away! Thanks for the food! Mmm... Sho mealy! Ish delicious!"

Akihiko:"You can replenish over 20 grams of protein just with this one bar! It's a magical food. It'll make your power surge, your blood boil, and your muscles dance."

Rei:"Wow! Power swells in you, and then blood drips from the cooked muscles, and you can dance all you want!?"

Akihiko:"That's right! If you train hard, eventually you'll get to where you can beat a bear with your bare hands!"

Zen:"With your bare hands? Is this true...?"

Shinjiro:"That's enough, Aki. They're gonna buy into your bullshit."

Akihiko:"Did I lie?"

Shinjiro:"You're really going to snarf down protein until you're fighting a bear with just your hands? You muscle-brained idiot..."

Akihiko:"Hey... Did you just call me an idiot? Whoever says "idiot" first is the idiot. And there's nothing idiotic about protein, so watch your mouth."

Shinjiro:"...Yeah, I should've said "stupid" as well. You're a muscle-brained stupid idiot."

Akihiko:"What was that!? If I'm a stupid idiot, then you must be an idiotically stupid idiot!"

Their fighting got worse until...they felt a chill down their spines. They looked over at once to where their female leader was, a smile on her face, the only problem was the cold chilly air about the smile...

Sakura:"Akihiko-Senpai, Shinjiro-Senpai, the two of you wouldn't happen to be fighting...would you?"

She asked them sweetly with the same cold smile on her face...

Akihiko:"Uh...um... Who us? No, no, we'd never do that! We're best buds right, Shinji?!"

Akihiko asked he's childhood friend who was looking down at the floor...

Shinjiro:"Right..."

He answered simply...

Junpei:"Man... She can be one scary girl when she wants ta be, huh?"

Mitsuru:"Yes well she wouldn't need to be if those two would stop fighting at every turn... Are they even aware that their Upperclassmen?*sigh*"

Sakura:"We should head off now"

Sakura then lead her teammates farther into the labyrinth...

 **Author's note:** **So...I know there wasn't much change from the game's story but that was kinda the point of this one I only wanted to change who stopped them from fighting and how they reacted to being stopped. Don't get me wrong their still pissed at each other they're just less obvious about it for fear of Sakura's wrath. Also I did this in Third-Person POV because it seemed like a chance to actually write something like that without it being as hard as it usually is for me, I suck at Third-Person POV usually. See you in the next real chapter and Shinjiro-Senpai will join us for the Author's note hope to see you then.**

 **Shika Kizuka**


	6. The way down

**This chapter's kind rushed/shorter compared to the other chapters if you think it's too rushed let me know and I'll try not to do it again but on the plus side we're closer to Souji and his team being introduced so wait for that(it'll be next chapter I promise). And here's the next chapter "The way down"**

Labyrinth 1:"The way down"

We once again entered the labyrinth...

We made our way into the labyrinth and after a discussion about FOEs and making a map **(Don't ask me why but I color coded my maps for each labyrinth, this map is light blue for the pathways and dark blue for empty space, I did it cause I can and want to),** we were on our way. I made sure to mark things like shortcuts and P-Spots on the map for later use and we made sure to avoid the FOEs as I made sure to state that under no circumstance would we be fighting them when we were so powerless compared to them and even Akihiko-Senpai stopped mentioning fighting them. They had all learned what it ment to cross me on an order...it's not something you want to do, if it means I'll save your life because of a decision then so help me you would follow it whether you liked it or not. We finally made it all the way to the stairs that lead to the second floor. But, we ended up going back to the Velvet Room find out why I couldn't change my Persona. It was then discovered that the power of the wild card had changed so that everyone could hold a second changeable Persona. I sold off all the Shadow parts and other things I didn't need then we returned to the labyrinth this time with "Sub" Persona at our sides.

The second floor of You in Wonderland...

We had made our way in fighting off shadows with our new power, avoiding FOEs, finding shortcuts and P-Spots, opening treasure chests, and chasing...a pink rabbit, why pink? Why a rabbit? I have no clue all I know is it's a slippery Bastard(Rated T for a reason) and it was getting on my nerves. We finally chased it down more stairs leading deeper down into the labyrinth.

You in Wonderland third floor...

Zen:"Are you tired, Rei?"

Rei:"I'm okay!"

Sakura:"Just let us know if you need a rest okay? We can't have you collapsing or getting hurt... Let's be cautious about everyone's health okay?"

Rei:"Okay! I'll do my best!"

Rei and I were smiling at each other while the others watched us.

Junpei:"Go figure that Sakura would be able to cheer her up in a second, she has some serious skills in that department..."

I looked at him with a slight glare...

Yukari:"You make it sound like she has no skills in anything else...Stupei"

Junpei:"Hey! Stop calling me that!"

Fuuka:"Everyone, may I have your attention for a moment? Elizabeth has something she'd like to discuss, so please come to the Velvet Room. It sounds like it's good news! We'll be waiting for you...!"

Sakura:"Hm... I wonder if it's about fusions..."

Shinjiro:"Huh...?"

Sakura:"Nothing let's go!"

I used a Goho-M to teleport us back to the hallway outside You in Wonderland, then we headed to the Velvet Room... When we talked to Elizabeth and Theo they told everyone about Fusion for our Personas

Sakura:'So I was right...'

I was only partially listening since I already knew what Fusion was then and then they explained the Compendium which I thought about and summoned a few of my old Personas which were in there though there weren't to many to choose from for now and it costs money to use it so I only summoned a few. I once again sold off items and Shadow parts, rested at the nurse's office, and returned to the labyrinth we were getting close I could feel it.

As we explored we found plenty of treasure chests and P-Spots, we also found a new type of shortcut that was a one way trip. And we ran into the rose painting FOEs which we used the watering can to wash away the paint to get past... We then also ran into the pink rabbit again chasing it around to create new shortcuts through the paintings on the walls. We then came to a locked door that we needed a key to open we searched for the key in a nearby pathway...

Fuuka:"Huh...? I'm getting a faint reading of a door here."

Sakura:"A door...but this is a dead end"

I looked around me, then I looked down and there hidden in a small rose bush was a small doll sized door.

Sakura:"...I found it..."

The door was much to small for any of us to fit however...

Aigis:"I have found something"

Aigis held a bottle that said "Drink Me"...

Sakura:"So we're supposed to drink it and shrink? Like in the story?"

We had Aigis test it for anything harmful but she found nothing

Mitsuru:"What should we do...? Say, Akihiko, Shinjiro..."

Akihiko:"I mean, you've always been like this. Is it fun acting all high and mighty, criticizing everything?"

Shinjiro:"What? You think I enjoy dealing with a crazy person who starts wrestling matches in the middle of the night?"

Akihiko:"Look who's talking! When you smuggled in that stray cat, I ended up getting scolded right along with you!"

Sakura:"*sigh* Why do I even try to make them stop..."

The two of them had started an earlier argument back up and just kept going maybe I should fry them again like I did the one day in Tartarus...(They wouldn't stop arguing so I used Orpheus to set them a _little_ on fire then Mitsuru-Senpai used her ice attack to put them out freezing them in the prosses, you think they'd learn after an experience like that but...)

Shinjiro:"Who the hell would drink such a suspicious drink anyway!?"

I looked down where I had one of them in my hand if it really did shrink people then this is our only way into that door so I was prepared to drink it and do it by myself...

Akihiko:"Hell, I'll drink it, just to prove what a coward you are."

Shinjiro:"Psh, say what you want. What--Hey, stop!"

Akihiko-Senpai started to drink one of the other bottles and downed it.

Akihiko:"Hmph, you can't do that, can you?"

Sakura:"*sigh* would you two stop please..."

But they didn't hear me as the continued on until Shinjiro-Senpai drank a bottle too then as they continued to squabble they suddenly started to shrink till they were the size of two dolls...they were kinda cute when they were so small the only problem was they were still fighting. I looked over to Mitsuru-Senpai who nooded picking the two up one in each hand...

Mitsuru:"That's quite enough! Do you want me to freeze you two together permanently?"

Sakura:"And maybe get fried again first?"

I said with a cold creepy smile that made the two turn to each other and call a truce. I took the bottle in my hand and pulled the cap off.

Sakura:"I'll take this bottle someone else take the other one"

Junpei:"Hm...Oooh...! Your not going to drink this, right? Then, don't mind if I do... Ehehehe..."

Sakura:"I don't think so... You'd just look up everyone's skirts"

Junpei:"Oh, you figured it out...?"

Sakura:"*sigh* Yukari would you take the other one so Junpei doesn't get any ideas"

Yukari:"Sure..."

We both drank our respective bottles and shrank down to the size of Akihiko-Senpai and Shinjiro-Senpai but an unfotunante event occurred where Koro-Chan went crazy from instinct and we all had to run away into the small door to get away. There on the floor was a key after grabbing it we went back to the others and we were returned to our normal size. We unlocked the door and continued on to the forth floor stairs. Where we saw the pink rabbit one more time...

Yukari:"So this is where that rabbit went!"

Sakura:"Apparently..."

I walked up to it but as I did a blinding light flashed and it disappeared... Junpei and Yukari looked the most shocked by this we eventually continued down twards a large gate where an ominous presence could be felt behind it but for now I dicided to go back and rest, sell stuff, and stock up on anything I needed for a big battle...

Inventory

10 Medicine's

10 Soul Drop's

1 Soma Droplet

1 Goho-M

176,854¥

 **Author's note:** **And here we are one more chapter and Labyrinth 1 will be complete!**

Shinjiro:"You're really happy..."

 **Shinjiro-Senpai! You're here!**

Shinjiro:"I didn't have much of a choice now did I..."

 **Aw...You're no fun sometimes Shinjiro-Senpai...**

Shinjiro:"I'm not your Senpai so would you quit calling me that, Shinjiro or Shinji pick one"

 **Fine... Shinji then, you're acting like Aki right now you are tecnicaly older than me you know...**

Shinjiro:"I don't care now shut your trap and lets get this over with... You really shortened this chapter, huh?"

 **I did have a longer version in the works but... my memo pad on my phone decided to malfunction and delete all my work so I dicided to shorten this part of the labyrinth plus it just means the boss battle's up next. Boss battle means Souji and Souji means romance in the works so I hope people don't care too much...**

Shinjiro:"Well it would be a lot longer if you had used the original that got deleted so if people are impatient they might appreciate the gesture..."

 **Maybe any way anything else you want to talk about?**

Shinjiro:"Why are me an Aki so afraid of Sakura?"

 **Hehehe! Cause I thought it'd be funny of course why else!**

Shinjiro:"Thought so... You love tormenting us don't you"

 **Not love and I'm not tormenting you just making you sqwerm a little.**

Shinjiro:"You know you spelled that wrong right..."

 ***Sigh* Yes I know I'm a terabble speller you think being American I'd be able to spell in English better but... I suck which is why I will never be a writer for a living, plus deadlines no thanks!**

Shinjiro:"Okay... I think that's it..."

 **Mhm...Okay welk see you later Shinji. Don't forget to send me your questions and concerns by commenting or PMing me, everyone! Souji will be joining me next time for the Author's note don't miss it!**

 **Shika Kizuka(and Shinjiro)**


	7. The Queen and the other Persona-Users

**Here we are the boss battle! Have fun with Chapter 6!**

Labyrinth 1:"The Queen and the other Persona-Users"

The final floor of You in Wonderland...

We were standing in frount of the large gate leading to the last room in the labyrinth...

Fuuka:"I'm sensing a very strong presence from beyond that door...!"

We walked through the gate where a large Shadow stood on the other side of the room with a large treasure chest behind it...

Fuuka:"Please be careful! It's the strongest reading I've seen so far in this labyrinth!"

Sakura:"The boss, huh? The Queen of Hearts..."

Queen of Hearts:"Danger...! I sense danger! Oh no you don't...! I won't let you have this!"

Mitsuru:"It speaks...?"

Queen of Hearts:"You're going to stay here forever! I'll never let you out of this world!"

Aigis:"Incorrect. We will leave it."

Zen:"That's right, we will leave this place. That's what we decided."

The Queen laughed loudly...

Queen of Hearts:"Ahhh, how hilarious, how very interesting...! You're going to let us out, is it? Oh, how kind of you!"

Sakura:"You're the one keeping us here then? Then I guess we'll just have to beat you..."

Queen of Hearts:"I won't let you have it!"

The Queen summoned a ton of card soldiers...

Sakura:"Attack with elemental attacks!"

Everyone attacked the card soldiers and many of them fell but there were just too many for us to take on everyone else was slowly growing tired and they wouldn't last long at this rate, I didn't have the power to do this by myself either...

Junpei:"Damnit, there's no end to this!"

Aigis:"I believe we will exhaust our stamina before we can reach the "Queen" within."

Yukari:"They're not giving us any breathing room...!"

Zen:"Everyone, retreat. I'll do this."

Ken:"But you're tired too, Zen-San...!"

Mitsuru:"If only we could rest a little... Unfortunately they're making it impossible..."

Mysterious Voice **(Yosuke)** :"Yo, sorry about the wait!"

Junpei:"Wh-What the!?"

I turned quickly to see a group of people standing in the gateway behind us, they each were standing in a unique pose, they were covered in shadow from the frount because of the strong light behind them... The one in the middle stepped forward he had silver hair and silver-gray eyes, he smiled at us...

Sakura:"Who are you?!"

Composed boy **(Souji, he is described as such in the game and I decided to leave it like that instead of changing in to something else)** :"We'll talk later. We've come to help."

Energetic girl **(Chie)** :"All right! Let's do this!"

They charged at the card soldiers, and after I shook off the initial shock I readied my Naginata and evoker. Walking up next to the Silver-haired boy giving him a quick look telling him I would fight too. The others needed rest but I was still ready to fight.

Sakura:"They're weaknesses are Elemental attacks"

I told him as I called forth Orpheus to use Agi on a few of the Card Soldiers who had come at us quickly killing them...

Composed boy:"Right, everyone use elemental attacks"

The others on his team nodded and attacked with their respective elements to quickly dispatch the Shadows, I was doing the same but suddenly I felt the feeling of a presence behind me...

Cheerful girl **(Rise)** :"Watch out!"

Composed boy:"Izanagi!"

Just as I prepared myself for an injury there was a flash of lightning behind me causing me to fall forward in suprize...

Composed boy:"You okay!"

He helped me up as I looked at the remnants of the Shadow now nothing but a scorch marks on the floor...

Sakura:"Yes...Thank you"

I replied as I grabbed my evoker back off the floor the I saw more Card Soldiers behind him...

Sakura:"Orpheus! Teach them a lesson!"

Orpheus burned them all to the ground, the boy looked at where the mass of Shadows had been now a flaming pile of Shadows...

Composed boy:"Uh... Thanks..."

He looked a little scared at the damage I had done but we didn't have time to worry about that as more Card Soldiers came at us, we fought back to back cutting into their numbers...

Junpei:"Wh-Who are they? They're so strong!"

Yukari:"Never mind that... Are they Persona-users!?"

Akihiko:"Reinforcements from unknown Persona-users, huh...? This is starting to get interesting."

Mitsuru:"A-Anyway, the soldiers' ranks are thinning! Now's our chance to make a charge at the queen!"

Sakura:"Mitsuru! You guys take the queen and I'll take care of the Card Soldiers that get in the way!"

They all nodded and charged the queen I took care of any Card Soldiers that tried to get in the way...

A while later...

We had defeated the queen and now we stood watching the new arrivals...

Composed boy:"Looks like you didn't really need our help."

Mitsuru:"Wh-Who are you...?"

I studied them all, their leader, the silver-haired one was a wild card (I think), the feeling I got from him was similar to my own. There was a orangeish-brown haired girl styled in a bobbed cut she seemed to be a tomboy, a black haired girl with long hair that seemed to be ladylike like Mitsuru-Senpai only more relaxed, a boy with bright orange dyed hair who had a Junpei feel to him(the idiot aura is distinguishable), a boy with dyed blond hair who reminded my of Shinjiro-Senpai, a girl dressed in a boys uniform, a bear?, and someone who I guessed was Elizabeth and Theo's relative(or at least a resident of the velvet room anyways). The bear spoke...

Person in Bear Costume **(Teddie kind obvious but I thought I'd put it down anyway just in case)** :"We're the wondering Persona-users, the bear-illiant Teddie and his delightful friends!"

Sakura:"A bear?"

Aigis:"Teddie... Are you a monkey named after a bear?"

Person in Bear Costume:"Isn't it obvious I'm a bear!? I even said "bear" to emphasize it, and you still doubt me!?"

Sakura:"Um... Teddie was it? You shouldn't take things Aigis says to seriously..."

I told the Bear? with sympathy.

Energetic girl:"C'mon, that's enough of that! Anyway, why don't we talk...uh...Can... May we speak about it later?"

Menacing-looking boy **(Kanji)** :"Senpai, why're you talkin' like some rich girl?"

Energetic girl:"Side up! I wasn't sure how polite I was supposed to be and it go weird! All Margaret said was they're "high school students"... How'm I supposed to know how old they are?"

Women in blue **(Margaret)** :"One, two, or even twenty years' difference doesn't matter, does it?"

Intellighnt-looking "boy" **(Naoto)** :"I would say it matters quite a bit..."

Shinjiro:"...Looks like they're not enemies."

Woman in blue:"It seems you understand now. I am Elizabeth and Theodore's older sister. My name is Margret."

Sakura:"Figured"

Margaret:" My siblings outside told me of your predicament, so I rushed to your aid. These people here who wait on me are my servants."

Composed boy:"We're not your servants."

Margaret:"It was a jest."

Sakura:"Now I know where Elizabeth gets her sense of humor..."

I said under my breath, the silver-haired boy raised an eyebrow when he heard me but said nothing.

Boy with Dyed Hair **(Yosuke)** :"Look, why don't we leave the details for later and get outta here?"

Zen:"Before we do...there's something over there."

Zen went over and opened the box inside was a small toy rabbit in a vest with the "NIKO" on its leg.

Yukari:""Niko"...? I wonder what it means..."

Rei:"Hmm... It must be saying to smile!"

Yukari:"Oh, like the slang for someone smiling? I don't know..."

Junpei:"Is this rabbit the same one we saw in the maze upstairs?...It's not the same color, though."

Sakura:"Zen-Kun, Rei-Chan do you know anything about this rabbit?"

Rei:"Nope."

Sakura:"Hm... Alright"

Zen:"I feel like... I've seen this somewhere... Four... There are four labyrinths here... Something is hidden in each one...and "guardians" are protecting them. There is something I had to do here... A task... I had a task to accomplish... But... I lost my memory... It's no use. That's all I can remember..."

Sakura:"... It's progress"

A bell rang out from somewhere...

Akihiko:" It's that bell again...!"

Composed boy:"We heard the bell, too."

Mitsuru:"Is there some significance to it...?"

Akihiko:"...Sounds like it stopped..."

Fuuka:"Everyone, listen! A lock on the doors in the velvet Room is about to come off!"

Sakura:"You keen the locks on those doors is coming off?"

Fuuka:"Yes!"

Sakura:"Our exit maybe?"

Fuuka:"I-I don't know...but please come back when you can."

Sakura:"Let's head back for now!"

The others nodded.

Composed boy:"We'll go on ahead. Let's discuss this more later."

The other team went back twards the door and left. We followed behind soon after...

 **And their finally here! The Investigation Team is here to help! With me today is Souji!**

Souji:"Hey!"

 **...That's it? That's how you say hi on your turn?**

Souji:"At least I greeted everyone unlike Akihiko-Senpai and Shinjiro-Senpai..."

 **True... Oh what ever lets get this thing started!**

Souji:"...I thought we just did... Oh well right first on the agenda is... That was a long fight scene were you okay writing this?"

 **No, no I was not my memo pad malfunctioned again so I had to type this twice it was exasperating*Starts crying***

Souji:"There, there*Pats head like I'm a child but I don't care cause it's soothing*

 **I'm good now... Next topic please...**

Souji:"Right... How about the scene where Sakura and I help each other out?"

 **That was me wanting to give her an excuse to be fighting with you like in the game with my own twists and it could be the start of the feelings of love for later in the story if I want so it's multipurposed...**

Souji:"Ah! Well the next Chapter's about the introductions right?"

 **Mhm! And Yosuke get's burnt to a crisp soon but I can't tell you why you'll just have to wait and see!**

Souji:"Can't wait! Guess times up now. Don't forget to send Shika you questions and/or comments!"

 **Bye Souji! See you all next time! Kanji-Kun's up next for the Author's note's so make sure to read 'k?**

 **Shika Kizuka(and Souji)**


	8. The Investigation Team

**Here's Chapter 7! Before you go on to read the story I want to bring something to everyone's attention. (I posted the same thing in my other Persona fanfic) Well yesterday someone contacted me through PM to tell me about how for my fanfic that my female protagonist was not like she "should" have been(the character they we _expecting_ ). Because my character wasn't the bubbly, happy girl that most people who portray her as. Now, my character is for one a character of a _fictional_ world where the main characters are in simple terms an avatar for which you can place yourself in the game. These characters do not have a set personality, and there for should not be stereo-typed just because the picture you see in the game is alway seemingly smiling. I just want to ask my readers to keep an open mind for this, if you prefer the bubbly character that is fine, but please remember that everyone may have an opinion on how said character should act and if the writer of a fanfiction, should so choose, they may portray any character how they wish or they may simply be portraying that character the best they can. Thank you for your time you may now either read on or dislike me and stop reading my storys either way I ask that you do not spam me with complaints on the way my characters act. They are acting how I want them to and that is how I will continue to write whether you like it or not. These storys are for people who share a similar opinion or want something different from the norm. By the way what Date Cafe questions should I use the games questions or make my own? Anyway enjoy!**

Labyrinth X: "The Investigation Team"

Outside the entrance to the labyrinth was Elizabeth, Theo, and another new face. We started to discuss everything that had happened to the other team...

Margaret:"Just as you all fell here, my guest and his friends wandered into this place as well. Granted, we arrived from a different origin than you... As we were searching for an exit, we encountered Elizabeth and Theo. They have told us of your situation."

Akihiko:"So you're in the same boat..."

Cheerful girl:" We were suprised to hear that there are other Persona-users here."

Mitsuru:"The same goes for us... What is going on here...?"

Menacing-looking boy:"Did you guys go through a TV?"

Sakura:"TV?"

Mitsuru:"Hold on. Does the Dark Hour function differently where you're from?"

Person in Bear Costume:"Dark Hour?"

Margaret:"...Why don't we introduce each other first?"

Composed boy:"I'm Souji Seta. The wild card holder. I'm a second-year at Yasogami High."

Yukari:"You're our age? Wow, you seem so mature."

Fuuka:"Yasogaim... You mean, this school?"

Souji:"Well, in a way. This place seems to be Yasogami High...or something like it. It looks like the Yasogami we know but it's kinda different. We think it's probably a different place..."

So they go to Yasogami... If I ask would they be able to tell me more so I could figure out why this place was familiar...?...Best not to for now.

Yukari:"The power of the wild card...that means your the same as our leader, huh?"

Boy with Dyed Hair:"I'm Yosuke Hanamura. I'm a second-year, too. Me and this guy are partners!"

Junpei's personality double...

Energetic girl:"Uhh, I'm Chie Satonaka, and I'm a second-year too, and... Th-This is kind of nerve-wracking..."

Yosuke:"My favorite food is pudding!"

Chie:"What--!? You want bootmarks all over your face!?"

Sakura:"Another Junpei and Yukari..."

I said softly so that said people didn't hear but Fuuka did and giggled softly.

Reserved girl:"Okay, I guess I'm next? I'm Yukiko Amagi, a second-year. I'm in the same class as Chie and the others."

Yukiko... Amagi... I know that name but where...

Junpei:"I just realized something... She's beautiful, isn't she?"

Yukari:"What about your Chidorita?"

Cheerful girl:"Now it's the first-years' turn! I'm Rise Kujikawa."

Sakura:"Backup"

I said almost silently...

Rise:"I can't fight, but I'm great at providing backup. Nice to meet you!"

Menacing-looking boy:"Uhh, I'm Kanji Tatsumi. Yeah."

Rise:"Aww, that's it, Kanji?"

Yosuke:"Tell 'em about your hobbies!"

Kanji:"Sh-Sh-Shuddup!"

Sakura:"Um... Are you okay?"

Kanji:"Huh? Uh... Fine just fine..."

Sakura:"..."

I decided to remain silent.

Intelligent-Look in "boy":"My name is Naoto Shirogane. I'm pleased to meet you all."

Ken:"...You have thick soles."

Naoto:"Huh? Oh, um..."

Ken:"That's so cool! It's like a magic device that makes you instantly taller!"

Naoto:"P-Please leave it at that..."

Person in Bear Costume:"I'm the last one up! I'm Teddie, the beloved and adorable mascot of the "Junes" department store, famed here in Inaba! And lo and behold! When I gracefully shed my cute bearskin... An elegant and lovely boy is born! This is what you call two bears with one stone!"

Yukari:"Uh, sure..."

We introduced ourselves but had yet to tell them that I was leader of our group, for now we forgoed the subject...

Mitsuru:"By the by... I have a suggestion. As there is no exit inside the labyrinth I believe the two doors in the Velvet Room are our way out. Both our group and yours are trapped here and cannot leave. We must retrieve what the guardians protect in order to leave. We should cooperate with each other, yes?"

Souji:"Yes, of course."

Yosuke:"That was quick!"

Souji:"She's offering to act as our allies, right? No reason to turn them down."

Yosuke:"Well yeah, but...Man your pretty impressive."

Souji:"You think so?"

Margaret:"I see. Theo...show me to the Velvet Room..."

We followed after them

Unfamiliar girl(Marie):"What the...?"

Margaret:"So these are the doors."

Unfamiliar Girl:"Hey, why're you ignoring me?"

Margaret:"Ah... Pardon me. This girl is Marie. I had forgotten to introduce her. She's staying with us for now as a resident of the Velvet Room."

Chie:"Huh? Marie-Chan? Why're you here? ...Way, a-a resident!? What do you mean!?"

Marie:"I'm not a resident. I just happen to be here. So, what's going on? There's way too many people here. Some of you kinda act the same, too...The dog's cool, though."

Koro-Chan seemed to like the complement... Marie was now a part of the group too, Margaret will be handling Fusions,Elizabeth told us about her requests, and we all went to the Nurse's Office.

The Nurse's Office...

The room was very different now bluer and more frosty **(Yes a small joke like thing about the jack frosts, king frost, and black frost)**. Elizabeth told us about how requests worked. We then decided to enjoy the festival for a little bit...

Seta-San, Shirogane-San, Aigis, Mitsuru-Senpai and myself were at a shooting both at the request of the later three(minus myself). Mitsuru-Senpai hit one, then Shirogane-San, next Aigis destroyed the booth.

Sakura:"Aigis..."

I shook my head with a slight smile, silly Aigis... Ken-Kun, Zen-Kun, Rei-Chan, Fuuka, and Kujikawa-San were getting ice cream. Elizabeth, Akihiko-Senpai, Shinjiro-Senpai, and Satonaka-San were eating Takoyaki. Hanamura-San, Marie-San, and Teddie-San were eating donuts(well the latter two were anyway). Tatsumi-San was petting a slightly disgruntled Koro-Chan. Yukari, Junpei, Theo, Margaret, and Amagi-San were playing the water balloon yoyo game. We then all split up to do anything that needed done before we went to the next labyrinth.

Souji:"Hitomi-San!"

I turned to where Seta-San was walking my way...

Sakura:"Seta-San?"

Souji:"Just call me Souji hearing someone call me Seta-San sounds too formal"

Sakura:"I'll call you Souji if you call me Sakura"

Souji:"Deal!"

Sakura:"So what did you need Souji?"

Souji:"Just wanted to make sure you didn't hurt yourself during that fight with the Card Soldiers and the Queen..."

He told me with a small smile, he must have felt responsible for checking on me because of his position as a leader. I could sympathise.

Sakura:"I've been through a lot worse than that. But I appreciate the concern, and I'm fine no injuries thanks to you... Your strong!"

I was refuring of course to the Card Soldiers that ambushed me from behind...

Souji:"It was nothing! Just trying to do my job...ya know as leader and all"

He blushes a little at the praise I had given him...

Sakura:"Yes I know"

I said as I smiled.

Sakura:"Ah! That's right I wanted to talk to you and the others!"

Souji:"Talk about what?"

Sakura:"Weapons and Persona, are any of the others around if so could we go talk to them?"

Souji:"Sure"

He lead me to where Amagi-San and Satonaka-San were along with Fuuka and Yukari...

Yukiko:"Oh! Sakura-Chan!"

Sakura:"Amagi-San! Satonaka-San!"

Yukiko:"Oh... No need to be so formal call me Yukiko"

Chie:"You can just call me Chie, too."

Sakura"Alright! Yukiko-Chan, Chie-Chan!

Souji:"Hey guys!"

Chie:"We were just about to tell Fuuka about our fighting styles!"

Fuuka:"The more information I have, the easier my job is... Providing back up I mean."

Yukari:"If I remember...you use a long sword, right, Souji-Kun?"

Souji:"Yeah. My Persona's good at electricity, so I think I'll learn more skills like that. A part from that... I can't think of anything else. I'll be doing the best I can."

Chie:"My weapons are actually my legs! I train in kung fu... Well, I mimic it, anyway! My Persona's a lot like me, in that it's good st physical attacks. It's not as good at magic, I guess... I'm fine with ice, but I can't handle fire. Even though I'm a summer gal..."

Yukiko:"I use a fan as my weapon. My Persona's good at magic. You can leave any fire or healing spells to me. I'm not scared of the enemy's fire attacks, either. Ice, though... That makes me a little nervous."

Sakura:"It's weird to know someone uses the same weapon as Junpei..."

I whispered softly so no one could hear me.

Souji:"We'll be doing our best to do our part"

He said with a smile, the others agreeing. I went to talk to all the others about their respective weapons and Persona and soon knew everyone's, Yosuke even compared me to Souji for some reason. We also decided what to call each of the teams we came from, Team Gekkou and Team Yaso. After that we dicided to go for the next labyrinth.

Inventory:

10 Medicine's

10 Soul Drop's

1 Soma Droplet

1 Goho-M

Key Items:

Stuffed Animal

Leather Notebook

Watering Can

Small Door Key

Children's Book

White Rose

 **Author's note:**

 **And that's Chapter 7. Now me and Kanji-Kun will say a few words about the story. Right, Kanji-Kun?**

Kanji:"...Hey!"

 ***Sigh* I have to choose the quiet ones. Anyways... What's first?**

Kanji:"Um... Why didn't you just let Sakura-Senpai tell everyone she's leader?"

 **Cause I'm waiting for the next chapter when everyone decides to let SEES' leader lead.**

Kanji:"Oh! So what's with this chapter anyway nothing really important happens right?"

 **Well I can't just skip a chunk of the story so...**

Kanji:"Right... Um... Senpai?"

 **Yes Kanji-Kun?**

Kanji:"There ain't a lot to talk about this time is there?"

 ***Sigh* No there's not... Well I guess that's where well end it for today. Kanji-Kun... You'll join me again soon but next up's Ken-Kun's turn so...**

Kanji:"Okay, Senpai! See you later!"

 **See ya, Kanji-Kun! Thank you all for reading, remember no flames(Yes in my limited experiance with fanfics I figured out what a flame was...) about character personalitys. See you next time!**

 **Shika Kizuka(and Kanji)**


	9. Group Date Cafe

**Here's a new chapter for you! Sorry I haven't posted anything in a while, but I just didn't have the motivation for it till now.**

Labyrinth 2: "Group Date Cafe"

Outside the velvet room...

Mitsuru:"...W-We ended up enjoying ourselves, but I be live it's about time we headed to the next labyrinth."

Akihiko:"Do we know where it is?"

Fuuka:"Yes, we've already scanned for it. It's the second-year class 2 room."

Yosuke:"Wait, that's our class! Oh no... Please tell me there's not a group date cafe there."

Yosuke didn't look happy about the prospect(not that I knew what a group date cafe was, I've never heard of such a thing)

Mitsuru:"What is that?"

Yukiko:"It was our class's display. You have a..well...um, a group date."

Junpei got excited by the idea, but the others didn't look very happy. Then Teddie went to explain what a group date was to Rei-Chan, even if he was totally wrong... Then Chie brought up the clock tower outside, it looked stopped at first glance, but it was really just moving really slowly. We took a closer look at Naoto's request...

The Yasogami School Yard...

The clock tower in the center of the school yard read 11:55. There wasn't a door anywhere that lead to the inside, and there wasn't anything like it at the real Yasogami according to Team Yaso(there was a small monument like clock tower years ago according to Naoto and Yukiko, though). Then we talked about Tartarus, the TV world, and the Dark Hour. They had no idea about the Dark Hour, they were instead chasing a killer... I couldn't help but wonder what this could mean, but I doubt I'll be getting answers right now... We headed to the next labyrinth for now...

Class 2-2, Group Date Cafe...

Yosuke:"My hunch was right after all... Why'd they have to drag out such bad memories!?"

Yosuke yelled out in despair.

Shinjiro:"Let's get on with it. We've got three big ones left, right?"

Zen:"That should be the case. It is also possible that I will regain my memories."

Fuuka:"If Zen-Kun's memories return, we might be able to learn something about this world."

Mitsuru:"All right. Let's get going, leader... ...Oh, hmmm. There's something important we need to decide on. Since we are a combined unit now, we should decide who our leader will be."

Junpei:"Ooh! Is this my chance!?"

Only in your dreams Junpei! You'd likely get us all killed...

Mitsuru:"The most reasonable candidates would be either our leader or yours."

Junpei:"Yeah, thought not..."

And thank the heavens for that.

Souji:"I think it should be yours."

Yosuke:"That was fast! Don't want the responsibility?"

Souji:"That's not it. I mean, their the ones who found Zen and Rei first. Their the ones who got them on board, and they reached the depths of the labyrinth first. I think they have more experiance in this world than we do."

Mitsuru:"...He does have a point. Then it will be our leader who is the leader of the combined forces."

Yukari:"Are you guys sure you want it to be our leader?"

Kanji:"Why not? If Senpai says that's what we should do then I trust him!"

Junpei:"They don't even know who our leader is yet..."

Yosuke:"Well it's not you,and it's safe to say it's not Yukari-Chan, or Mitsuru-Senpai..."

Rise:"Akihiko-Senpai seems to hot headed, and Shinjiro-Senpai doesn't seem like the kind to give orders..."

Yukiko:"Aigis-San doesn't seem the type either..."

Naoto:"Fuuka-San is your support"

That leaves me, Ken-Kun, and Koro-Chan...

Yosuke:"I'm gonna say it ain't the dog, so that leaves Ken, right?"

Ken:"Uh, um, it's not me I'm not the type to give orders I just follow them..."

Yosuke:"Huh? But then that means..."

Yosuke looked at me with suprise all over his face...

Sakura:"Is there a problem with me being leader?"

I glared at him with the look I used to give Junpei when he did something stupid(oh wait I still use it on him...)

Teddie:"So our leader's a girl?"

Yosuke:"Wait our leader's a WHAT now!? Your kidding me right?"

Kanji:"I don't see why it matters. Sakura-Senpai fought those card soldiers easy."

Sakura:"Is there a problem with me being a girl, Yosuke?"

I asked him with a creepy smile.

Yosuke:"N-No none at all!!"

He yelled out, his body stiffened as he hoped he wouldn't get hurt.

Mitsuru:"Well then... I would also ask that you support our new leader, Seta. I know. We'll consider you our vice leader."

Souji looked hesitant.

Souji:"Vice leader...?"

Sakura:"Don't like it?"

Souji:"No, it just seems like a mouthful."

I laughed.

Junpei:"That's what your worried about!?"

We ended our conversation, then entered the new labyrinth...

Group Date Cafe Stop 1...

The whole place was a mix at Pinks, Reds, and Purples. According to Yosuke, this didn't look like the real cafe, but it still made Kanji-Kun talk about how it was cute. Yukari was so suprised it was funny.

Yosuke:"This guy defiantly has the most girl power out of all of us, you know."

Chie:"Hey, that's really mean!"

Chie-Chan looked upset.

Yosuke:"Like you can talk."

Yukari:"Wait, did you say girl power? You mean like, cooking and sewing and all that jazz...?"

Kanji:"Oh, yeah, I'm good at 'em..."

Aigis:"He's more of a girl than Yukari-San."

Yukari:"Aigis!? I can do normal girl stuff too, you know!"

Yosuke:"Normal girl stuff..."

Yosuke looked over at Chie-Chan.

Chie:"Don't look at me!"

Kanji:"Look, I've been keepin' quiet until now, but what the hell, man!? I've got the most man power AND the most girl power!"

Kanji-Kun yelled out angrily.

Junpei:"Huh? Wow, you're fine with the girl power part?"

Then Rei-Chan, Yosuke, and Ken-Kun talked about 'Boy power'...

Souji:"Well, it's true. Kanji does have the most girl power and man power among any of us."

Kanji:"Hell straight!"

Naoto:"I believe that was a mix of "hell yeah" and "damn straight.""

Kanji:"We don't need you to explain!"

I covered my mouth with my hand to hide the smile on my face.

Yukari:"Ahaha! That's a good one, Ace Detective."

In the back the third years were talking amongst themselves...

Mitsuru:"...It's getting a bit rowdy, mm?"

Shinjiro:"It's like we've got more of our usual second-years."

Akihiko:"Oh well..."

Then a voice made several of our group jump, I gripped my evoker, ready to summon Orpheus if I needed to.

Mecanical Voice:"Welcome, stray lambs. This is the second-year class 2's display. Hello to everyone, both those I'm meeting for the first time and those I'm not meeting for the first time. This display uses state-of-the-art technology to find your destined partner with a few simple questions. You can participate if you wish, or you might chose not to."

Yosuke:"Wh-What's up with that? I mean we've no choice but to do it!"

We made our way in to the labyrinth, as it was out only choice...

We ran into shadows just passed the first door where Mitsuru-Senpai noticed that Team Yaso didn't use an evoker, she explained how they worked. Team Yaso seemed conflicted on hearing of how we were trying to save the world, even if it ment giving up our lives. Yosuke asked me if I was doing the same, he looked a little upset to me but I wasn't sure and even then I think Souji would be better for this than me.. We continued on... As we went farther in we found spiked floors that depleted our stamina, which we would try to avoid when possible. Next we came to a door that was a brighter color than the others, when we opened it we found that there were chains blocking the door across from us.

Junpei:"What the...? We can't go this way."

Naoto:"There may be a trick to it, but it's also possible that this is an enemy trap."

Mecanical Voice:"Welcome, stray lambs. This is a Selection Room of Destiny."

Akihiko:"You again. Is this that "finding your destined partner" thing you were talking about?"

The Voice ignored Akihiko-Senpai...

Mecanical Voice:"Questions of Destiny will be presented for you to answer with your intuition, or however you feel like. There will be multiple questions. Answer them all and you'll be united with your destined partner. Well then, let's get started. Question number 1."

Question 1:"Does a difference in age or sex not matter as long as there is love?"

1.It matters

2.Doesn't matter

 **(Slight Manga reference)**

Teddie:"As long as you have love, there is no obstacle that can't be overcome!"

Yosuke:"Uh, no, there is."

The two started to bicker, then turned to Souji and I.

Yosuke:"Isn't there, Partner?"

Yosuke asked Souji, and Teddie asked at the same time...

Teddie:"Is there, Sakura-Chan?"

I looked at them both for a minute to process the question.

Souji:"Personally, yeah it does..."

Souji answered.

Sakura:"I have to agree with Souji and Yosuke on this one. Sorry, Teddie."

Just as I said that the chains blocking the door disappeared...

Koromaru:"Woof!"

Naoto:"It seems we only have to answer the question to open the door."

Teddie:"Ooh, so if we keep going on, I'll find my destined princess!"

Yosuke:"Didn't you just say say sex doesn't matter?"

Teddie ignored Yosuke's comment...

Mitsuru:"It would be foolish to proceed seperatly. I leave all of these questions to our leader."

Sakura:"Huh!? All right..."

I decided to just leave it be, I didn't really care about the whole destined partners thing, bit we couldn't split up either.

Teddie:"What about me!? What about my search for Ms. Right!?"

Teddie started crying.

Naoto:"In any case, we've learned how to proceed, so let is move on."

We continued on our way, Yosuke had to drag Teddie from the room. We then ran into a new kind of FOE, it stayed in one spot but instead turned around on the spot, unlike the last labyrinths FOE's. We also fought off Shadows until we came to a second 'Selection Room of Destiny' door.

Question 2:"What's your idea of a good time together...?"

1\. Definantly outdoors!

2\. Positivly indoors!

3\. Either one's fine! **(Not an actual choice in game)**

Sakura:"Either one's fine..."

Souji:"Mm!"

Souji nodded in agreement.

Yosuke:"Really? You seemed more like in indoors kinda girl to me."

I called Orpheus and used Agi to fry him in response. Chie had to use her Persona to put him out... The chains for this room disappeared. As we exited the room a noise sounded on the wall across from us, we used a shortcut to find a grey steel door. There were Shadows on the other side which we beat with little to no difficulty, thanks to Souji, Kanji-Kun, and Zen-Kun. Then we found the stairs leading to the next floor.

Group Date Cafe, Stop 2...

Chie:"A new floor, huh... Looks like there's still a long ways to go."

Souji:"No sense in dwelling on what waits ahead. Let's just keep going."

Chie:"Oh, right!"

Fuuka:"I wish you good luck!"

Sakura:"Hm... We should go back for now, we could use the rest..."

Mitsuru:"If that's what you wish to do, let's head back!"

The others nodded and we returned to the school halls for now...

 **Hello readers! Welcome to the after notes of my story!**

Ken: Um...Hi!

 **Ken-Kun! What's on the agenda?**

Ken: Um...Well first of there's the large pause in your stories...

 **Right... Sorry but I did warn people I don't have a set** **schedule and I have some writers block for my Fairy Tail FanFic so I haven't updated that one either. As for this one like I said up top I didn't have the motivation to write anything for this one I was focused on my P5 one which I'm now rewriting some of the chapters for... I say rewrite but it's mostly adding things to it and doing some spelling corrections so. I'm also working on some Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's one-shots when I'm low on crative brain power, I don't know when I'll post them though...**

Ken: Right, also what about the questions for the new labyrinth?

 **I'll be using a mix of excisting questions(with my own twists if I feel like it) and my own questions.**

Ken: Then I don't know what else to talk about...

 **Yeah... Well not much we can talk about at the moment... Ken-Kun would you do the honors?**

Ken: Please send Shika-Senpai your questions, commets, or concerns. And please remember that Shika-Senpai does not own Persona or it's characters so they may be a bit different from what you think they should be. Sakura-San's personality is however of Shika-Senpai's own imagination and should not be critisized.

 **Thanks Ken-Kun, and for the readers please note that yes I am bad at english even though I am a U.S. native so please forgive spelling and grammer problems. I do try to fix them periodicly when I find them. See you next time!**

 **Shika Kizuka(And Ken)**


	10. Bonus Chapter(s): Chapter 2

**Here's another Bonus Chapter!**

Souji and Yosuke's talk

The group came to a wider place than usual, they dicided to take a break...

Yukari:"Huh? Huh? It's not here..."

Yukari was searching her pockets for something, but couldn't find it.

Akihiko:"What's the matter, Yukari?"

Yukari:"Looks like I dropped the resin I use for my bow somewhere... I'll go back and check real quick the last place I took it out."

She walked back to where she'd last taken it out.

Yukari:"Here it is...! I guess I tried to stuff it in my pocket and it didn't go in... Oh well."

She put the resin back in her pocket, then she heard a voice...

Yukari:"...Huh? That voice... Is that Yosuke-Kun?"

She followed the voice where she saw Souji and Yosuke talking...

Souji:"What was going on back there?"

Yosuke:"What do you mean?"

Souji:"You seemed upset."

Yosuke:"You noticed, huh?"

Souji:"I think Sakura did to, she just dicided not to ask you. Most likely because she thought I'd do a better job of it..."

Souji told him...

Yosuke:"...I was just thinking. Is it really that admirable to risk your life for something? I mean... I've...lost someone important to me. Since she didn't get to live her life, I want to live hers as well... I'll fight for what I be live in, but I don't plan on dying for it."

Yosuke told Souji, Souji nodded.

Souji:"...I think that's perfectly fine. Mitsuru-San said it herself. Their burden is different from ours."

Yosuke:"Yeah..."

Souji:"We're fighting for our reasons. They're fighting for theirs. But for now, we have the same goal."

Yosuke:"...Haha, you're right. We can't think about the killer or world peace or whatever until we get outta here."

Yosuke agreed.

Souji:"They're good people too."

Souji said with a smile.

Yosuke:"Yeah, I know that much."

Yukari looked on with a thoughtful look...

Yukari:"Our reason for fighting, huh..."

Then Mitsuru called for Yukari, and the group continued on...

 **And that's it! See you in the next real Chapter**!

 **Shika Kizuka**


	11. Bonus Chapter(s): Chapter 3

**I'm soooooo sorry that I've taking so long with the next chapter. But I kind got into a mood where I didn't want to write anything, then when I went to write on monday my grandpa ended up in the hospital and gave my family on my dad's side a scare. The doctor he had at the time gave him a few hours to a few days to live, but he's okay now and should be home by now. And after all of that is finally over and done with I finally found motivation to write again but I'm still working on the main chapter so here are a few Bonus Chapters to tide you over for a bit.**

A group date is...

The food court...

Ken along with some of the 2nd-years were having a light meal in the food court. As Sakura was passing by Ken called out to her.

Ken:"Oh, leader. Over here!"

Sakura turned to look at the source of the voice, and when she did she smiled and walked over.

Sakura:"What's everyone doing?"

She asked as she took one of the empty seats at the table, sitting next to Souji and Chie.

Ken:"I was just asking the others what a group date is like."

Yukari:"It makes sense that a grade-school kid wouldn't know about it."

Yosuke:"I don't think he needs to know."

Yosuke told her with a disturbed look.

Junpei:"Ooh, are you a secret prude?"

Yosuke shook his head and looked down depressed.

Yosuke:"That's not it... I just think stuff like group dates is lame."

Chie:" Yeah, no kidding..."

Chie nodded in agreement.

Yukari:"Huh? You two did a group date together?"

Chie:"Along with Yukiko, Kanji-Kun, and Souji-Kun, yep. It was our display for the Culture Festival."

Junpei:"Ohh, you mean that Group Date Cafe thing you guys mentioned? That was a pretty cool idea. It's like a real group date, right? Did anyone hook up? You know how it is at a Culture Festival..."

Yosuke:"I was a fool to get my hopes up..."

Souji:"Even that was fun to watch, though."

Yosuke:"That hurts, partner. That hurts deep."

Ken:"This group date thing is hard to understand."

Yukari:"Well, most of them are boring. It's not that exciting to make small talk with strangers."

Ken:"Oh, so you've been to one, Yukari-San?"

Yukari:"Yeah, a couple of times, when my friends begged me. Or tricked me..."

Ken:"They tricked you?"

Yukari:"Once they asked if I wanted to get some cake before heading home, and it turned out to be a group date."

Yosuke:"Ohh, I bet there was some wheeling and dealing going on there."

Junpei:"That happened to Akihiko-San. He went to this cheer squad meeting, and everyone there was a girl."

Souji:"...Were they cheerleaders?"

Junpei:"Hahah, nope. He said he turned around and left as soon as it happened. The cheer squad guys were helping the girls meet Akihiko in exchange for some type of deal from them."

Yosuke:"Gekkou High sounds like something else..."

Sakura:"It's not so much Gekkou as it is Akihiko-Senpai..."

Sakura said while remembering the massive groups of girls that try to get Akihiko's attention, with a grimace.

Souji:"You ok?"

Souji asked noticing her face.

Junpei:"Hahah, right you've been at the receiving end of plenty of jealousy from girls at our school, huh Sakura?"

Sakura:"The scariest thing on earth..."

Sakura said while looking down with a look of horror and a shiver. She quickly decided to change the subject.

Sakura:"Um... So anyways, now that I think about it I don't really know much about group dates either..."

Yosuke:"Really? Why not?"

Sakura:"Well... I've never really been close enough to people for anyone to want to invite me to one, so..."

Sakura trailed off as she lost herself in thought.

Yosuke:"You haven't? Why?"

Yosuke asked, the members of Team Gekkou looked at him like he was the stupidest being on the planet.

Yosuke:"WHAT? Why are you guys looking at me like that?"

Yukari:"Because it isn't something you should ask her about..."

Yukari answered looking pissed.

Yosuke:"I don't get it what'd I do wrong?"

He asked looking at Souji, who just shrugged.

Sakura:"It's fine. The reason is that after my parents died about ten years ago, I've been shuffled around from relative to relative so I've never really stayed in one place for too long..."

Sakura told the members of Team Yaso about her past. Yosuke looked like he'd just seen someone kick a puppy.

Yosuke:"I-I am so sorry!"

He yelled out realizing he had asked a terrible question.

Sakura:"It's fine, I don't even really remember them."

Sakura told him with a smile. Chie decided to change the subject back to the labyrinth.

Chie:"But I'm sure the Group Date Cafe there'll be like the one that we had. Though since we're not actually doing a group date. I bet it won't end up weird, like ours did."

Yosuke:"You do have a point..."

Yosuke played along.

Teddie:"Heeeeey! What's everyone doing here?"

Suddenly Teddie and Rei showed up and started towards the group.

Yosuke:"Yikes, this could be trouble... That bear's going to horn in on this group date talk."

Rei:"What're you doing? Are you tasting chocolate-covered bananas? The third from the left in back is the best!"

Chie:"You can tell just by looking at it!? Uhh... But no, we're not doing anything much. No sirree."

Teddie:"Hrmmm. That sounds suspicious..."

The bear was on to the others while Souji and Sakura opted to simply stay quiet.

Yukari:"A-Anyway, you're not with Zen-Kun?"

Rei:"He went on patrol. I told him I'd be okay on my own. It's not dangerous unless I go in the labyrinth, after all. I think Zen is having fun too, now that you're all here. It was just us two for the longest time... I hope you get along with Zen."

Yukari:"Ahaha, of course. You two are such a perfect couple."

Rei:"C-C-Couple...!?...Do we look like a couple?"

Teddie:"Yup. Rei-Chan and I are a couple."

Rei:"Aren't couples made of people who like each other?"

Rei asked innocently.

Teddie:"Shot down by a Ricochet!"

Souji:"So, do you understand a group date better now?"

Souji asked Ken while ignoring the commotion caused by Teddie.

Ken:"...Not at all."

Sakura shook her head then stood up.

Souji:"Leaving?"

Sakura:"I still have some things to take care of with Theo and Margaret before we go back in the labyrinth."

She told him.

Souji:"I'll come with you if you want."

He told her with his usual smile.

Sakura:"Sure!"

She replied with her own smile and the two bid the others goodbye before leaving.

Yosuke:"You know...if anyone makes a good couple I think it might be those two..."

Chie:"You might have a point..."

Yosuke:"Not that I'd tell Rise that she'd be pissed."

The others finish their discussions and leave taking care of their own preparations for their return to the labyrinth.

 **I hav** **e a few more of these little short stories done so give me a little to finish working on the next full chapter and enjoy these short stories for now. Thanks for reading**

 **Shika Kizuka**


	12. Bonus Chapter(s): Chapter 4

**Here's the second Bonus Chapter I promised** , a **nd** **there's two stories since the second Bonus story's so short.**

The Gekkou Girls

The girls are having a lively conversation...

Rise:"You think so too!? Oh, but he's off limits, okay?"

Yukari:"I didn't mean it like that! I just said he seems like a trustworthy leader."

Rise:"Senpai really is cool, though, so I know how you feel."

Yukari:"Like I said, that's not what I meant!"

Fuuka:"*giggle*But you can't help but be conscious of them. Souji-Kun, Yosuke-Kun, Kanji-Kun... We don't have anyone like them, so they stand out."

Chie:"They really shouldn't. Yosuke's just Yosuke, you know?"

Yukiko:"Mm-Hm, he's very Yosuke-Kun."

Yukari:"Hahaha, what's that supposed to mean?"

Aigis:"I do not think I understand the subject of this conversation."

Naoto:"Hm.. It's like a comparative analysis of people, particularly the boys."

Yukari:"Oh, hey. What do you think of the guys on our team? I'm kinda curious."

Chie:"Oh? Hmmmm, well, Koro-Chan is smart!"

Yukari:"You're starting with Koro-Chan...?"

Yukiko:"I'm very impressed at how polite and proper Ken-Kun is, for an elementary school student."

Yukari:"This is still not what I was asking! I meant the guys. You know, like...Akihiko-Senpai, for one."

Rise:"He's definitely a real pretty boy. But he's kind of disappointing, too..."

Yukiko:"Snrk...! That sounds like Yosuke-Kun!"

Aigis:"What about Shinjiro-San?"

Chie:"Hmm, he seems quiet. I don't think I have an opinion on him yet. He seems like a nice guy, at least!"

Rise:"Yeah, he seems really cool."

Fuuka:"You're absolutely right! He even taught me how to cook..."

Naoto:"He's a good cook, then? I wouldn't have guessed."

Yukiko:"You really never know about someone unless you talk to them, huh?"

At this time Sakura walked down the hall looking at a sheet of paper with inventory and such written on it.

Rise:"Oh, Sakura-Senpai!"

Rise called out to her snapping her out of her thoughts.

Sakura:"Huh? Oh, Hey!"

Sakura responded with a smile, she walked over to their group.

Sakura:"What's up?"

Rise:"Oh, we were talking about the boys."

Sakura:"The boys?"

Sakura asked tilting her head slightly.

Yukari:"Yeah I asked them what they thought of the boys from our group."

Sakura:"I see."

Rise:"Hey, what do you think about all the guys?"

Sakura:"Huh!?"

Fuuka:"I'm kinda curious about that, too."

The other girls looked at Sakura expectantly.

Sakura:"Um...Well... I've never really thought about it..."

Sakura admitted, with a shy look.

Chie:"Well how about... Kanji-Kun?"

Sakura:"Huh, well... He's a bit rough around the edges but he's a nice person... He's kinda like Shinjiro-Senpai..."

Sakura explained.

Yukiko:"Oh? What about Yosuke-Kun?"

Sakura:"...Um... Honestly he just seems like a big goof..."

Rise:"Haha! That sounds about right, how about Teddie..."

Sakura:"I feel like I'm playing 20 questions... But, I can't really get a read on Teddie most of the time... He's a good fighter but other than that he kinda acts like a child."

Yukari:"What about our team, like Akihiko-Senpai?"

Sakura:"Akihiko-Senpai's nice and he's a good fighter, but his fangirls are scarier than any shadow...*Shivers*"

Chie:"Is it that bad?"

Chie asked.

Sakura:"Definitely..."

Fuuka:"What about Shinjiro-San?"

Sakura:"He can act big and scary but he's actually a really good guy underneath it all."

Sakura smiled a little.

Rise:"How about Senpai?"

Sakura:"Huh? Oh! You mean Souji, right? He's... Dependable, I think is the right word to use. He's a great guy and he's a dependable leader, or vice leader in this case. It's nice to know there's someone who can take control if need be."

Sakura answered honestly.

Naoto:"Hm... A good analysis of all the males as members of the team as well as people...Interesting."

Sakura:"I guess?"

Chie:"Aren't we forgetting someone?"

Yukari:"Nope!"

The girls continued to talk for some time after that...

 **This next short story is set inside the labyrinth.**

Teddie's Jealousy

Teddie:"...Hrmm? There's some lame stuffed dolls here. Look at 'em, lined up all nice... What do these dolls think they are? A couple!?"

Teddie demanded jealously.

Yosuke:"Uh, you're not much different with the costume on."

Yosuke pointed out.

Teddie:"That's exactly my point!"

Souji:"Yosuke, why don't you wear a costume too so Teddie has a partner?"

Souji said sounding serious but there was a teasing glint in his eyes, Sakura tried to hold back a laugh.

Yosuke:"Why me!?"

Yosuke yelled out.

Teddie:"Anyways! I a-bear seeing a bunch of dolls given such blessing! Don't you agree, boss?"

Teddie looked to Sakura who looked at him in confusion.

Sakura:"Boss?"

She whispered to herself, looking lost for a second before she gathered her thoughts.

Sakura:"I don't really care."

She told him.

Teddie:"You're cool-headed as always, boss..."

Teddie looked depressed.

Yukari:"C'mon, we should get going."

Yukari stated.

Teddie:"You lucked out this time, stupid dolls!"

Teddie claimed. Then everyone continued on with the investigation...

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **Shika Kizuka**


	13. Bonus Chapter(s): Chapter 5

**Here's two more Bonus stories.**

Girls like a little mystery...

Yosuke:"Whew... It looks like this room doesn't have any of those Angel FOEs that look you in the eye."

Teddie:"I'm tired of walking. Can you just pull me around like those FOEs do?"

Yosuke:"Why the hell would I want to stare into your eyes?"

Teddie:"That's so mean...! You made a promise that you'd take care of me for the rest of my life...!"

Yosuke:"I never said anything like that!"

The two continued to squabble.

Souji:"Hoo boy... There they go again."

Yukari:"Those two get along well, dont they?"

Souji:"I guess... They're a lively pair. A little too lively at times."

Yukari:"Haha... Guess so. Huh? Wait a minute, how long have you guys known each other?"

Souji:"I actually just met them about six months ago. I recently transferred to the school."

Souji explained to her.

Yukari:"Oh, really! You're the same as Sakura-Chan, then. She transferred to our school at the beginning of the school year."

Yukari observed.

Souji:"I had no idea."

Souji looked over to where Sakura was talking with Mitsuru and Naoto about battle plans and such.

Yosuke:"Hey, partner! Could you help me drag Teddie? He's refusing to move!"

Yosuke interrupted.

Souji:"Yeah, sure. Talk to you later."

He nodded towards Yukari before leaving to assist Yosuke.

Yukari:"Huh, so he's a transfer student too..."

Junpei:"What's up, Yuka-Tan!? You think k you're falling in love?"

Junpei interrupted her thoughts.

Yukari:"What--!? Why would you even say that!?"

Yukari asked him and Sakura walked over to them.

Sakura:"Say what?"

She tilted her head to the side.

Yukari:"Nothing just Junpei being stupid again."

Yukari replied quickly.

Sakura:"Okay, just don't get into another fight."

She told the two amd went off to where she saw Teddie still refusing to move.

Yukari:"Honestly you need to learn when to shit your mouth, Stupei. How would that even happen anyway? I mean, we just met!"

Yukari told him furiously.

Junpei:"What, haven't you ever heard of "love at first sight"? I bet sparks flew the moment you set eyes on him, right?"

Junpei questioned.

Yukari:"I hope you aren't going around saying stupid stuff like this to the girls from Yaso High. Augh, you are such an embarasment."

Yukari scolded him.

Junpei:"I haven't said anything ! But, y'know, for real, though..."

He started.

Yukari:"...What?"

Junpei:"Don't you think all the girls at Yasogami High are pretty cute? Maybe we should start getting some kind of student exchange going with them or something."

Junpei looked proud of himself.

Yukari:"So how is any of this "for really"? It's obvious what you're after. Learn a little from Souji-Kun. I mean, girls really like a little mystery."

Yukari told him before walking off.

Love interests...

The girls, other than Sakura and Mitsuru, decided to sit all little ways away from the boys as the group took a break...

Yukari:"*sigh* I'm so tired... Looks like there's gonna be more of those questions here. What's with this destined partner thing, anyway?"

Aigis:"I conjecture...that this destined partner will be myself."

Yukari:"Huh!? Oh, it's based on our leader's answers, so it's her destined partner we'll find out... Wait, is it gonna choose one of us!?"

Yukari looked worried.

Naoto:"Ah... That's certainly a possibility. But I think it would be one of the boys biased on her chooses thus far."

Naoto hypothesized.

Aigis:"It could also choose from the population of the entire world."

Chie:"Uhh, that's a pretty huge pool! So, hey! Does Sakura-Chan, you know...like anyone?"

Chie asked.

Yukari:"Why not just ask her?"

Just the Sakura came over to the girls.

Sakura:"Ask who what?"

She asked them.

Chie:"We were just wondering if there was a certain boy you've taken a liking to."

Chie probed.

Sakura:"You mean you want to know if I have a crush on someone?"

Sakura tilted her head to the side a little.

Yukiko:"Do you have a crush on someone?"

Sakura:"Huh? Well, no, not really."

Sakura answered.

Chie:"Really?"

Chie pondered.

Sakura:"Yeah, why?"

Chie:"I mean you've probably met all kinds of guys so..."

Yukari:"Really you don't have anyone you have even a slight crush on?"

Yukari asked slightly suprised.

Sakura:"Well, not really... Guess I've never really thought about it before but I can't say there's anyone I'm particularly attracted to..."

Sakura replied.

Rise:"Hey! No fair talking about that stuff without me! Right, Fuuka-Chan?"

Rise complained.

Fuuka:"M-Mm-Hm."

Fuuka agreed.

Teddie:"Heeeey! I knew you girls were whispering about something, but is there love talk going on!? If you need advice, I'll lend a bearing ear! It's a great place to start with love talk!"

Yukari:"Oh, we don't need that."

Teddie:"City girls are so good at ignoring me...! Rei-Chan, please console me..."

Teddie started to cry.

Rei:"What do you mean by a great place to start loaf talk!? Does that mean if I bake you, you'll be delicious!?"

Rei once again changed the words of the conversation into something rather disgusting sounding.

Teddie:"Gyaaaaah! I'm not food!"

Sakura and the others just went back to talking for a while until they were all rested up.

Sakura:'I'm glad I didn't tell them the truth though, imagine if I told them I was kind of attracted to Souji...'

Were Sakura's final thoughts before she lead the others forwards.


	14. Looking For The Destined Partner

**Here it is, the chapter you've been waiting for! I'm not going to bore you with any more words for the time being, so here's the next chapter in Persona Q:P3 Side: "Wait our leader's a WHAT now!?".**

Labyrinth 2: "Looking for the destined partner"

After a quick rest and some preparations we returned to the second floor of the labyrinth. We continued to walk till we came to what looked like pink conveyerbelts.

Chie:"...That floor's moving."

Shinjiro:"Yeah, it is. I guess it'll carry you if you stand on it."

Chie:"Oh, like the ones at the really big train stations!? I've seen them on TV before!"

Mitsuru:"Do you not have any in your city...? They're properly known as moving walkways."

Chie:"I always wanted to get on one of these. Hey, can we ride it? Please? Please?"

Chie begged us.

Mitsuru:"Wait! There's no knowing what could be awaiting us ahead. If we're to ride it, we should wait to do so until we're fully prepared. Is that clear?"

Sakura:"I think we're fine."

We all stepped on to the walkway carefully and it moved us along it's path until we came to a normal square of floor.

Chie:"That was fast! A lot faster than I thought it would be! And it's useful, too!"

Yosuke:"Uhh, please let me apologize on behalf of our rowdy country mouse."

Mitsuru:"N-No worries. It can be useful, depending on how we use it... But it's quite fast, and getting off midway is dangerous. We'll need to think about where it will take us and change over to the next one. Remember that, Satonaka."

Chie:"R-Roger that!"

Chie replied with a sheepish look. We went along to the next room and found that there were many more moving walkways. We managed to make it through them to a door that led forwards.

Yosuke:"Whew... Going back and forth like this is wearing me out..."

Ken:"It would be nice if we could take a break..."

Mechanical Voice:"There is some good news for you stray lambs. The next Selection Room of Destiny...is five steps away. You consider whether it is best to come or not come: proceed or remain in place..."

Shinjiro:"That's pretty vague."

Akihiko:"Well, we can't stop now. C'mon, let's keep going."

We walked about five steps exactly over to the overly gaudy pink door.

Mechanical Voice:"The stray lambs have arrived. Hello on this new floor as well."

Naoto:"Hold on. Could you tell us what exactly you are?"

Mechanical Voice:"You have passed through the second question of death, and emerged as heroes who still venture forth."

Sakura:"Wait, question of death? What does that mean?"

Mechanical Voice:"In honor of this a special third question has been prepared. Steel yourself before you answer."

Naoto:"...It's no use. It doesn't seem interested in conversation. It looks like the only thing we can do is to answer its questions and move forward."

I reluctantly nodded.

Mechanical Voice:"Now then, here is question number three."

Question 3:"How do you want the person you like to act towards you?"

1\. Make a bold move on me

2\. Make a modest move on me

Sakura:"Hm... A bold move I guess."

Yukari:"Really?"

Sakura:"Well... I guess so...

I looked away with a sigh.

Souji:"Let's just keep going."

We all agreed and continued onwards. We ended up running into a new kind of FOE again, there are just so many different shadows it's almost hard to keep track of them all. We eventually made our way to the next Selection Room to answer the next question.

Question 4:"What's in your refrigerator?" **(Weirdest question ever! But this is the question that gives you Souji in the game so...)**

1\. Dinner leftovers

2\. Cold barley tea

3\. Some kind of grass

Sakura:"I don't know? Some kind of grass?"

Souji:"...!?"

Souji seemed to gasp in recognition to the answer.

Yukari:"Why grass...? I mean, what would that be doing in a fridge!?"

Sakura:"I've found weirder things in a fridge...trust me."

After that was over the door near the stairs was ready to open. Behind it were more shadows or should I say shadow... There was a large king like shadow we came to call a Gorgeous King.

Sakura:"Right! Souji try an Electric attack, Yosuke Wind, Yukari you're our healer, Zen try Ice!"

I called out my orders then guarded against the shadows first blow directed at me. Yosuke being the fastest attacked first using Garu. Souji used Zio, Zen used Frozen Spear. Then I used Agi causing it to fall over we continued to attack with Fire skills when we could finally beat it and could continue on.

Kanji:"Alright! We won!"

Mitsuru:"Excellent leadership, Hitomi. Entrusting authority to you was the right decision. Let's keep this up and move onward."

Sakura:"Right!"

We walked through the next door where we found the stairs. There weren't any shadows so we took a short break...

Chie:"C'mere, Koro-Chan!"

Koromaru:"Arf."

Chie:"He's so smart! All my Muku does is drool everywhere!"

Koromaru:"Arf!"

Aigis:"It seems he likes you very much, Chie-San. He's asking for you to pet his head some more."

Souji:"...Do you understand dog language?"

Aigis:"I do not understand their language, but I can communicate with them."

Yukiko:"That's amazing!"

Chie:"Really? People with dogs can usually tell what they mean. I completely understand my Muku! He's always saying things like, "Let me eat meat," and "Gimme some meat with the bone in.""

Yosuke:"I think something's getting lost in translation there."

Chie:"He understands my questions too, though. When I ask him, "Beef or chicken?" he answers with a bark."

Yosuke:"That question makes no sense! Why do you and Muku only talk about meat!?"

Souji:"They do say that dogs grow to be like their owner."

Junpei:"We've got someone with Bowl-Lingual too, Y'know. Look over there."

Over to the side Akihiko-Senpai and Shinjiro-Senpai were talking.

Akihiko:"Dammit... Is there no Umiushi here!?"

Shinjiro:"Wait, you mean the beef bowl shop? Like hell we'll find one here."

Akihiko:"Ngh... Today's their special beef bowl day...!"

Junpei:"See?"

Yosuke:"Uhh... We're in the same boat, huh...?"

Sakura:"*Sigh* Pretty much..."

I looked down with a tired expression.

Chie"Did he say...special beef bowl?"

Chie was practically drooling at those words.

Yosuke:"Enough with the drooling! Sheesh, can you please say something here, Yukiko-San?"

But Yukiko was thinking about something else.

Yukiko:"Your dog wasn't named Muku, was it, Chie? It was Chosokabe. Unless...did you get another dog? I think you should name him Yukimura."

Yosuke:"You weren't listening at all, were you!?"

Souji:"Why does she keep naming them after Sengoku-era generals...?"

Koromaru:"Woof!"

Koro-Chan barked happily.

Aigis:"It seems Koromaru-San has begun to admire these generals."

Aigis translated.

Yukiko:"Then from today on forwards, Koro-Chan we're calling you Yukimura!"

Yukari:"Not happening."

Sakura:"Koromaru is Koromaru. He doesn't need another name. The one he has is his name and no other."

I told her, Koro-Chan was happy about my words.

Aigis:"Koromaru-San is very happy."

Akihiko:"He got his name from his owner, after all. It must be important to him."

Koro-Chan barked in confirmation. Then Teddie started to throw a tantrum of some kind, we eventually made our way to the third floor of the labyrinth.

Group Date Cafe, Stop 3...

The next floor was different from the two before, the colors were darker and the decorations were more menacing in appearance. After listening to the voice again and finding out about the vast number of FOE's we continued on. The new FOE's only seemed to move when we were facing them so we had to walk backwards at several points. We made it to Selection Room 5...

Mechanical Voice:"The time may be nigh for stray lambs to grow up to stray sheep. But you cannot relax. Your foes and the questions of destiny become fierce with each encounter. Keep that in mind."

Yukiko:"Yes, sir!"

Chie:"I don't think it cares if you talk back to it."

Mechanical Voice:"Presenting: question number five."

Question 5:"Clothing, food, or housing: which would you spend money on first?"

1.Definitely clothing

2.Positively food

3.Absolutely housing

Sakura:"Housing I think..."

Yukari:"Housing, huh...? I wonder where we're gonna go after we leave the dorm..."

Koromaru:"Arf!"

Aigis:"Koromaru-San is saying, "There is no need for housing. I am a citizen of the earth.""

Came Aigis's translation.

Kanji:"Th-That's deep..."

Kanji looked impressed.

As we were walking along we found a doll with a box that wouldn't open. In the next space after that there weren't any shadows present so we took a short rest.

Naoto:"There was something intriguing about that question earlier. I thought it was keenly asked. It truly highlighted the difference between men's and women's view points."

Aigis:"From which point did you answer the question, Naoto-San?"

Aigis asked her.

Naoto:"Which...?Oh."

Aigis:"I believe that is the boys uniform, but I do not know why you are wearing it."

Aigis stated innocently.

Naoto:"That's..."

Shinjiro:"People can wear what they want. Just leave it."

Shinjiro-Senpai told Aigis in a matter of fact tone.

Aigis:"I see. I should avoid the topic of clothing. It is a "minefield.""

Naoto:"No, um... The reason isn't really so significant..."

Naoto replied with a blush.

Junpei:"Wait, a woman? You're a girl!? Seriously!? Is Naoto an alias!?"

Junpei stupidly questioned.

Naoto:"It's my real name! It's not only a boy's name, I'll have you know."

Junpei:"Ooh, I see... But man, a girl, huh...? Whoa, I'm getting all self-conscious about her now!"

Akihiko:"Here comes the usual Junpeiosis."

Sakura:"Please forgive our resident perverted idiot..."

I said with a sigh.

Mitsuru:"Male or female is irrelevant in battle. The same goes for clothing. Such distinctions are antiquated."

Naoto:"...That's right. I think the same thing."

Junpei:"Oh, no, that wasn't what I was veering at, but I-I mean... Did you figure it out?"

Junpei stuttered out, looking over to me.

Sakura:"I've known since the beginning..."

I answered him truthfully, it wasn't hard to tell.

Junpei:"Seriously!? Am I the only one who didn't notice!?"

He yelled out.

Chie:"Ohh, well, we thought Naoto-Kun was a boy for a while too."

Chie told him.

Junpei:"Right? Right!? Whew, I'm safe! I mean, leaving aside Aigis, I'm suprised you knew Nao-cakes was a girl too, Shinjiro-San."

Naoto:"N-Nao-cakes...?"

Naoto questioned with a blush. I sighed and patted her on the shoulder.

Shinjiro:"Huh? You can tell just by looking at her."

Kanji:"I couldn't... For the longest time... I had no damn idea..."

Souji:"...Don't worry about it."

Naoto:"...P-Please stop staring at me."

Naoto looked distressed.

Sakura:"Alright, time for us to get moving lets go, come on!"

I started to herd the others forward. Eventually we found a similar doll to the one we had seen earlier in another area...

Ken:"We came across a similar doll earlier, didn't we?"

Chie:"Huh? Really?"

Ken:"I remember it, because that one looked lonely too. But that one had a necklace with a blue stone on...so maybe these two were originally a set. They might've gotten separated for some reason..."

Ken looked at the doll with sad eyes, I wonder if he was thinking of his mother while he looked at these dolls...

Chie:"...If that's true, then I can't ignore it. Let's help reunite them!"

Chie called out excitedly.

Ken:"Huh? Really!?"

Ken looked suprised.

Sakura:"Sure, why not?"

I smiled.

Ken:"Th-Thank you so much!"

Ken looked happy.

Yukiko:"You've got a kind heart, Ken-Kun."

Ken:"O-Oh, no..."

Ken looked away embarrassed while I picked up the doll.

Sakura:"We'll just take you with us then."

I told the doll with a smile, no one diserved to be alone after all, I know I've had enough of being alone. We continued on for a short time, we even ended up going in a circle at one point and made our way back to where the first doll was.

Yukiko:"Let's try putting that doll right next to it."

Ken:"Yeah!"

Ken looked really happy as I placed the doll next to the seated one. When I did the necklaces on the dolls began to glow.

Chie:"Wh-What's going on!? If this is a ghost or something spooky, I'm out of here!"

Yukiko:"Don't worry, Chie. It's just a paranormal phenomenon."

Yukiko told her innocently.

Chie:"That counts as "something spooky"!"

Ken:"Oh! Look, everyone!"

Ken pointed out, the lid to the unopenable box was now open.

Yukiko:"I wonder if it's okay to take this..."

Yukiko wondered out loud.

Ken:"Oh, Look at the dolls' faces...!"

The dolls looked strangely happy...

Sakura:"I think this is their way of thanking us..."

I told the others with a smile, I reached in the box and pulled out a Soma Droplet.

Ken:"...I hope you two get along. Make sure you don't get separated again!"

Ken told the dolls as they sat happily next to each other.

Sakura:"Let's get going now..."

I turned away to continue our investigation of the labyrinth, eventually we finally got to the next question.

 **(Made up question)**

Question 6:"How do you spend your free time?"

1.Playing videogames

2.Reading books

3.Working on your social links

Sakura:"Well...working on my social links is how I spend most of my free time. That and studying for school..."

I admitted.

Junpei:"What's a social link?"

He pondered aloud.

Souji:"It's a wild card thing."

Souji explained simply.

Junpei:"Seriously what is it?"

He asked again as we all walked towards the now unchained door.

Yukari:"Just drop it."

Yukari scolded. We continued to question 7.

Question 7:"Your specialty dish is..."

1.Curry

2.Meat and potatoes

3.Pickled mackerel

Sakura:"Out of those choices...probably curry..."

Yukiko:"That's a suprise! But even we can cook something as simple as curry."

Why that was a suprise I couldn't figure out.

Yosuke:"...They say that now, but..."

Yosuke muttered.

Souji:"We should leave them be..."

Souji told him, they both looked like they were in pain.

Sakura:"Okay then... Let's get moving."

We ended up unlocking the next ordeal door and finding an FOE that we had to fight to get past.

Sakura:"Find it's weakness first!"

I yelled out and hit it with an Agi attack that didn't really do anything, Souji tried a Zio attack, Naoto tried a Maha attack that had no effect what so ever, Zen used Cyclone, Mitsuru was the only one who did substantial damage with a Bufu attack.

Sakura:"Focus on Ice attacks!"

I ordered the others nodded and used what attacks they could if they didn't have an ice attack. Souji, Mitsuru, and Zen used their ice attacks and Naoto and I used normal attacks. I slashed at the FOE and Souji followed up with a Bufu from his Sub Persona. The FOE, God of Romance, tries to fight us off by raising its defense but we continued to bat it around with ice and normal attacks until it couldn't take anymore.

Chie:"Okay! We're done here!"

Akihiko:"That was some great training. Well, no time to rest. Let's keep moving."

We finally made our way to the next floor...

Group Date Cafe, Stop 4...

Yukiko:"We've come pretty far in... I wonder how far this goes."

Rei:"..."

Rei looked scared.

Zen:"...Rei, are you all right?"

Rei:"M-Mm-hm."

She assured.

Rise:"Huh? Wait a second! The presence of Shadows just got stronger!"

Fuuka:"I'm sensing something g powerful further down... We might be approaching the deepest part of the labyrinth. Please be careful, everyone."

The two navigators warned.

Sakura:"We should go back for now, we'll just exhausted ourselves if we keep this up."

I told the others, they agreed and we went back to the school with a Goho-M. Once we were back I went about gathering supplies and Persona for our future battles, starting with the work shop. I sold all the materials I had collected along the way down and Theo made some new armor and such but with all the armor and weaponry I collected in the labyrinth I don't need much in that regard instead I checked my medicine supplies and bought another Goho-M for if I needed it not really needing medicine with how I've been sure to switch my healers out instead of using my items unless I really needed them. Next stop was the nurse's office to heal everyone fully, then to the Velvet Room to do a few fusions.

Sakura:"I think that's everything..."

I muttered to myself as I checked my to-do list once more.

Souji:"Sakura!"

I heard Souji call out.

Sakura:"Souji, did you need something?"

I questioned.

Souji:"Just checking up to see how your holding up. Leading twice the amount of people must take it's toll..."

He replied.

Sakura:"I'm fine. Honestly this place doesn't bother me as much as Tartarus does. That place is seriously exhausting."

I laughed out softly.

Souji:"Just making sure, and don't forget if you need me I'll be here to help."

He told me sticking his hands in his pockets.

Sakura:"Yeah...thanks."

I smiled calmly.

Souji:"No problem."

Sakura:"Anyways you should take advantage of this break while you can."

I insisted.

Souji:"Are you done with all your preparations for the labyrinth?"

Souji questioned.

Sakura:"Yeah, why?"

I looked at him with a raised brow.

Souji:"Want to join me?"

He asked me.

Sakura:"Won't Rise-Chan get mad at you for hanging with another girl?"

I pondered.

Souji:"I kinda wish she'd stop..."

Came his sighed reply.

Sakura:"Don't like having a teen idol throw herself at you?"

I asked with some sympathy.

Souji:"It's not that I don't like her, she's a great friend. I just don't like her the way she seems to like me."

He explained.

Sakura:"I kinda know how you feel, it not exactly the same but similar."

Souji:"Really?"

Sakura:"Back at Gekkoukan there are a lot of girls that really like Akihiko-Senpai, so there are a lot of them who don't like how close we seem to be. Even if I only see him as a friend they think there's something mote when there isn't. Hence why I say fangirls are the scariest beings on the planet, even Shadows don't scare me as much as they do..."

I explained to him, with a shiver at the end.

Souji:"Yeah, I could see why... For now why don't we go have some fun?"

He asked me with a simple smile.

Sakura:"Sure."

I replied with one of my biggest smiles. And so we went around the festivities and played a few gamed for a while. After I was sure we were all properly rested and relaxed we headed back into the labyrinth for the last portion of the labyrinth's investigation.

 **And there you have it!**

Yosuke:"Finally you took forever writing this one!"

 **Yeah well, I'm really sorry it took me _that_ long to finish this but... with no creative motivation, a series of events that weren't under my control, and difficulty with chosing questions for this labyrinth... it was just hard to finish it.**

Yosuke:"Right, but what about you're other stories?"

 **I'm hoping I don't have as much of a problem writing the next chapter and I hope I'll get around to continuing my Fairy Tail Fanfic. I finally finished rewriting my Persona 5 one and I've been working on small stories and one-shots when ever I feel the motivation to.**

Yosuke:"Gottcha, by the way you keep forgeting about that list you promised a few chapters back..."

 **Yeah I know but there isn't really a need for one when the only pairings I have are SoujixSakura and ZenxRei.**

Yosuke:"Right..."

 **I just don't know who to pair up and noone's given me any sigestions so I've just been forgeting about it.**

Yosuke:"And you're romance is kinda slow..."

 **I never claimed it would be fast, I just said there would be one. I'm not really one for head-over-heels at first sight or any of that bullshit. I don't really think you can love someone like that, you need to know a person before you can really claim you love them.**

Yosuke:"But what about Rise?"

 **Honestly I don't really think she loves Souji, sorry to burst her bubble, she likes him sure but I think its more of an attraction to who she thinks he is instead of who he really is. I've always been kinda iffy when it came to Rise and her infatuation with Souji.**

Yosuke:"You know she's gonna hate you for that right?"

 **Why do you think she isn't in any of my author's notes? Do I look like I have a virtual death wish?**

Yosuke:"I just thought you didn't want to use any of the girls here or something..."

 **It's not that, I don't want to use Teddie or Junpei either... I probably will use Naoto but the others...we'll see.**

Yosuke:"What's wrong with the girls?"

 **Well we already said Rise would virtually kill my ass, Chie's kinda over excitable as shown at the start of this chapter and I can't deal with that right now, Yukiko is just plain weird(no offense), Mitsuru is scary to talk to most of the time and she has her weird sheltered heiress moments, Fuuka's a stuttering mess a lot of the time and it'd be cruel to make her help me with this stuff, and Yukari's as bad as the guys when it comes to being quiet when I don't want them to be or she's yelling at Junpei for something he did. The only one I would use is Naoto because at least she could give me a conversation in a calm manner.**

Yosuke:"You really think this stuff out don't you?"

 **Are you trying to imply something Yosuke Hanamura?**

Yosuke:"*gulp* No, not at all!"

 **Oh, whatever... We're done for now.**

Yosuke:"Right, see you later!"

 **Coward ran away... I'm really not that scary damnit. Anyways see you all next chapter.**

 **Shika Kizuka(And Yosuke)**


End file.
